My Immortal
by xxamhh
Summary: Caroline's friends finally figure out a plan that will kill Klaus but what will happen when Caroline stops all of it to save the one man she truly loves?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Caroline's friends finally figure out a plan that will kill Klaus but what will happen when Caroline stops all of it to save the one man she truly loves? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!**_

_**A/N: Hello fellow readers, this is my second fanfic dedicated to Klaroline. I've been working on this for quite some time now while also writing another fanfic I also have uploaded here on fanfic .net. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy. I love TVD and I love Klaus. I hope he gets back to his body in season 4 because Joseph Morgan is just amazing. **_

_**Don't be afraid to leave reviews and tell me what you think about the storyline. Also, don't be afraid to give me some suggestions as to what you think will or should happen next. All ideas are welcome since I'm just starting a new chapter. **_

_**Thank you all for reading. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Klaus is weakened. He tries to open his eyes, but his body isn't responding to his commands. He's chained inside a cave. It's dark, and he hears the Salvatore brothers fighting outside.

Then he hears someone walk inside the cave, and they begin to chant a spell. It's Bonnie. That damn witch has found some spell he can't recognize that might be powerful enough to kill him. He was afraid, but he didn't want to show any emotions, especially fear. For a second, he forgets he's so weak his body might not even express emotions if he tried.

The witch finishes her chanting, and his confusion grows as to why he's not dying. Curse this witch for finding something that can be the end of him! These could be the last few seconds of his life, and he mind races to Caroline. He envisions her smile in his mind. She's a beautiful vampire.

Klaus begins to think of the first date they ever had.

"_Where are we going?" Caroline asked Klaus. He was talking her out of town for the weekend. She needed to learn there were other places better than Mystic Falls. _

"_It's a surprise__,__ love," he whispered to her. He took her hand and held her tightly as if she might change her mind and run away from him. He wanted her with h__im__. She made him better. _

"_We are going on a little trip," he add__ed__. She look__ed__ at him in wonder. __However, he could__ see deep inside her eyes she was excited as to where ever he was taking her__, __and she was only to willing to comply. _

"_Will you give me a hint as to where we are going?" She was begging him. She was desperate to know. He chuckled down at her. _

"_The airport," he spoke to her simply. Her eyes immediately grew worried. "Nothing to worry about__. Y__ou will be back before Monday__,__ so you can go to school and do human activities," he __said, __smiling at her even though he deeply wished she would stop going to school and run with him. Somewhere they could be alone together. She kisse__d__ him deeply__,__ and he held her tightly. _

His memory was quickly taken away as he heard the witch begin to chant the spell once more. Whatever she was trying to do was not working. She continued to speak. Klaus tried to open his eyes again, but his body was not cooperating. The witch finished her spell once again and backed away from Klaus.

"I will not let you win," she whispered. She must still be angry at the fact that Klaus was with Caroline, and he threatened to kill her vampire mother.

"The spell will work, and you will finally die, Klaus. Caroline will forgive me for this," she added. He heard her walk away and leave the cave.

* * *

Caroline's phone rings every five minutes. All she can think about is the fact that someone has decided to interrupt her beauty sleep by texting every five stinking minutes. Slowly her subconscious begins to think to herself maybe it was Klaus who kept calling her, but she quickly diminishes the thought when her mind drifted back to last night on her date with Klaus. Klaus was the one who told her to get some rest.

Caroline immediately groans when her phone buzzes again for the second time; she was starting to get annoyed. She closes her eyes and keeps to thinking about Klaus. Last night was one of her best nights with him yet. Klaus and Caroline were dating for about a couple months now. Nothing bad had yet to happen in Mystic Falls and the cause was mostly because Klaus was with Caroline. He loved her deeply. She smiles but her smile drops when she thinks about Bonnie and Elena. They were both frustrated with her. They weren't spending as much time as they used to but that was because Caroline was hiding her relationship with Klaus.

Her friends though had quickly known Caroline was up to no good and was hiding something, so they had approached her after a week of being with Klaus officially. Caroline wanted to keep it a secret, but it was hard when your best friends knew you so well. They promised they wouldn't tell anyone, but Caroline secretly thought Rebekah had figured out Klaus was dating her. Caroline didn't ask Klaus about it. She doubted Rebekah would tell Mystic Falls about them. Bonnie didn't like that Caroline was dating Klaus. In fact, Bonnie hated the idea of seeing them together. Elena was angry at first, but she was more understanding about the idea after a while.

All too quickly her memory raced back to the first time Klaus took her to New York. It was the first time she ever-left Mystic Falls. He laughed at her for being so scared to go on a plane.

"_Love, everything will be fine. I promise. We are taking the plane just us two and the two pilots. No one else will be with us. I promise to keep you safe. Come on, the plane is waiting for us," he spoke such reassuring words to Caroline. She trusted him. _

_She thought about how difficult is was to trust him at first. He saved her life and made her his date to his family ball. He was so different with her. He still had some humanity left and that small part was just for her to see. _

"_Caroline__,__ you have to understand I've been alone for such a long time. I've never had to explain my reasons to anyone, not even my sister. She understood the reasons why I did evil things even if she didn't like them__,__ but she had her share__,__ too. I've lived a life where I spent half of it running trying not to get killed by my father. Rebekah was the only family who stood with me while my mother continued to __try and__ find a way to kill us. I know I've been around for a thousand years__,__ but it's only now that I feel like I'm truly living__, __and it's because you're her__e__ with me. I know you might not trust me now__,__ love__,__ but I want you to know I will continue to wait for you. You might not be ready to be with me know__,__ but trust me__,__ this life here in Mystic Falls isn't going to bring you happiness. I've told you that before. I'll wait for you__,__ Caroline."_

His words meant so much to her then, and they still do at this very second. However, all too soon her mind took a turn, and she remembered what Bonnie told her a few weeks back. Caroline thought Bonnie was finally coming around and was going to accept her decision of being with Klaus, but soon she realized Bonnie was never going to accept it.

"_I won't promise not to kill him__,__ Caroline. He's the reason we are in such trouble. He's the cause as to why we are all suffering," Bonnie told Caroline. Bonnie __tried to__ understand__,__ but she still wanted Klaus dead__. T__hey all __ha__d. _

"_Bonnie__,__ you're wrong. He's different. His humanity is still there. Please, please__, __don't kill him. If you kill him__,__ you'll be killing me too." Caroline pleaded as hard as she could__,__ but Bonnie just w__ould__n't listen to anything she had to say. At that point__,__ Caroline knew that she would eventually have to make a choice between her friends __and__ the man she loves. _

"_If you kill him__,__ Bonnie__,__ you will regret it__-__everyone will," and with that note she simply got up and left Bonnie's house. She remembers how tall she stood and tried to be strong for Klaus but most importantly be strong for herself. She was losing her friends__. A__s she left Bonnie's house__,__ she fought back the tears that were ready to stream down her face__,__ but she kept telling her__self__ to be strong. _

Caroline's blackberry buzzed again. She's awakening from her memories and brought back to her current problem, the person who wouldn't stop texting. She quickly moves her bed sheets and sits up on her bed. She reaches over to her bedside table and starts to scroll down her messages.

Her face goes pales. Her mouth sets into a grim line and tears begin to form. Why didn't she look at her phone sooner? As she reads them she covers her mouth in order to stop the sobs that are trying to escape her mouth.

"_Caroline, we've got Klaus. Bonnie is going to kill him. She's found a way." _

"_Caroline, answer the phone I need to know you're not going to do anything crazy." _

"_Caroline__,__ where are you? Answer your phone!" _

They're all the same. Elena was the one who kept texting her. Caroline was amazed that Elena was actually giving her a thumbs up about what was happening and all this time she could have been looking for a way to save her love. She keeps scrolling down her phone, and her mind begins to flood with frightening scenarios of how they have managed to find a way to kill Klaus. Eventually she find the first text message she received when she got home and a small smile began to form.

"_I love you__,__ Caroline." _

Klaus texted her the second he dropped her off. She got up from get bed and quickly began to get dressed. She needed to save Klaus' life. She needed to make sure he would survive this time. She would not cry. She would be strong and save the man she absolutely loves.

* * *

"Where is she?" Bonnie whispers to herself as she paces back and forth inside the cave. Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers were currently inside the cave Tyler used to lock himself inside every full moon so he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else. Bonnie looks around and sees Damon and Stefan watching her intently. She continues to pace and not look at the two brothers in the eye. She was afraid of what they would say if she told them what she was hiding. She stares back down at her phone-still no word from Caroline.

"Who cares? Why do we need Blondie to be here to badly?" Damon was trying to hide his current agitation. He was holding the edges of his jacket tightly as if he was getting ready to punch something. His eyes were dark. If an unknown human were to walk in on us, Bonnie was sure Damon would most likely suck him dry. Hell, Stefan might join him, too.

"Can we just get this over with?" Stefan adds. "We have the spell that will kill an original, a spell that only Bonnie knows that will finally end Klaus. For once I agree with Damon. What are we waiting for?" Stefan asks Bonnie. Bonnie quickly stares down at her fingers. She's never seen Stefan so angry. So angry that he will agree with Damon's snarky comments. She looked back at her phone and sighed. She needs to tell them what she knows that way they would finally calm down.

"We need Caroline. In order for me to kill Klaus, we need to get Caroline's blood. In order for the spell to work to it's fullest potential, I need to drip Caroline's blood on Klaus' body. Once her blood touches him, Klaus will die," she explains as she takes a deep breath prepared for all the questions the Salvatore brothers are going to attack her with. She was feeling anxious. She's never lied to them before. This was going to end badly. Bonnie didn't want to tell the Salvatore brothers Caroline was, in fact, dating Klaus. They would probably kill Caroline. Well, Damon would just to see Klaus suffer over the one girl he truly loves.

"So in order to kill this asshole, we need Blondie? Just great. Today just went from completely amazing due to the fact that we were going to finally kill Klaus to crap." Damon was finally expressing his anger to his fullest potential. He walks away from Bonnie and Stefan and punches the wall. His knuckles began to bleed, but it quickly stopped as his ability to heal quickly took over.

"Klaus loves Caroline. In order for the spell to work, Klaus needs to have the blood of his beloved touch his body. The moment the blood of Caroline will touch his body it'll weaken him. Weaken him so powerfully that he will die from it," Bonnie continues to explain. She never really explained the whole spell or how she came to found the spell either. Everyone was so desperate to kill Klaus they would instantly try anything to make sure he dies.

"Someone please go and get Blondie here before I kill myself?" Damon's anger continues. Stefan took a quick sigh and looks at Bonnie. As if he was looking for some reassurance that they in fact needed Caroline to be there. Bonnie nodded, and Stefan understood Bonnie was telling them the truth.

"I'll go get Caroline," Stefan finally speaks aloud. He turns around and leaves the cave. Leaving Bonnie alone with Damon's anger.

* * *

Caroline is pacing back and forth around her room trying to think of a plan. There has to be a way where she can find her friends and make them stop trying to kill Klaus. She begins to play with a strand of her hair with her delicate fingers. How can she get Klaus out of wherever they have him locked up at?

She had to make sure Klaus knew she didn't plan this. Last time he found out Caroline was using Klaus for some type of plan everyone had cooked up Klaus trust in her wasn't the same. It changed after they began to date.

"_I know I lied to you before__,__ but I need to understand everything was different then. I didn't know I loved you then." Caroline was remembering the words she spoke to Klaus on one of their dates. _

_They were horseback riding with one of the many horses he had at his stable. "Does that mean you love me now?" Klaus was looking at Caroline afraid. He's never had anyone love him before__,__ not even his parents. It was hard for him to love but even harder to know someone loved him back. _

"_Yes, I love you Niklaus Mikaelson." Caroline spoke the words truthfully with all the honesty in her soul. Klaus was silent and just stared deeply into Caroline__'s__ eyes. _

"_You don't have to say it back__,__ but I know you love me back," __s__he added and smiled. Her smile was pure. She was pure__,__ and she was his. He didn't understand how he deserved a person like Caroline. He didn't believe he deserved any type of love__,__ but Caroline was making sure that would change for the better. _

Caroline is brought back to her room and continues to pace. Suddenly she hears some one jump inside her room from her window. All she could think about was whoever it was needed to learn some manners. Couldn't they use the door?

"Caroline, we need you," Stefan speaks simply. He enters her room. He was in such a hurry he didn't feel like knocking on her door and having Caroline ignore him, which is what she's been doing all morning to Bonnie.

"Where's Klaus? Did you guys kill him yet?" She asks Stefan in a cool manner. Trying to stay composed and not let him see how badly she's hurting inside while constantly thinking Klaus could be dead already.

"No. Caroline, we need to go. We need you. Klaus is still alive, but once you get there we will be able to kill him," Stefan tries to act cool but she can tell behind his calm voice he's really agitated about something. What's he hiding? I stop in my tracks and stare deeply into his eyes.

"Why do you guys need me so badly?" she wonders. She's really curious as to what's making Stefan so irritable and why they needed her to kill Klaus. She could tell immediately that Bonnie had not told the Salvatore brothers Caroline was together with Klaus. For a second, she was relieved. She was hopeful that she could make a plan that will allow her save Klaus.

Stefan begins to pace around Caroline's room. He spots the necklace Klaus gave her when he saved her life, which was nicely resting since she was now wearing a new bracelet Klaus gifted her. He didn't wonder who gave it to her or asked how she got it, but the bracelets beauty impressed Stefan. Caroline was too because she loved both bracelets Klaus gave her.

"Klaus apparently loves you. Your blood will complete the spell that will kill Klaus," Stefan talks slowly barely audible but Caroline was a vampire, and she could still hear everything he just spoke to her.

Caroline's face blanches and in a few seconds she knows she needs to do something. She would pretend to go with Stefan like nothing is wrong but after they would arrive to wherever Klaus was she would need to fight them and stop them. Her mind flashes back once more.

"_So are you really invincible?" Caroline asks. Klaus had his head resting on her lap__,__ and she was slowly playing with his hair. Klaus' eyes were closed as he enjoyed Caroline's sweet gesture. They were both out taking a picnic in front of a small river outside his mansion. _

_It was one of the favorite things Klaus loved doing with Caroline. He usually would go out alone but lately he preferred to have Caroline's company. _

"_Oh__,__ love__,__ I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that. But I've only know of one thing that could kill us and that's the white oak tree and as of now they are all destroyed after your friends tried to kill me," he explained. His tone wasn't angry__,__ but he didn't like where this conversation was going. _

"_I'm sorry," Caroline's voice was barely a whisper. "And what for__,__ sweetheart?" Klaus __asked,__ confused. He fixed his head so that he could look at her and opened his eyes. _

"_That I lied so that we could kill you. I would never do that __now __you know. I would risk everything just to keep you alive," she __said,__ still whispering. She was upset. Klaus stood up and took her into his arms. She felt safe she felt protected in his arms. _

"_So would I, Caroline." Klaus held her tightly and kissed her hair. Klaus realized she was really upset __about__ lying to him__,__ but she had nothing to be sorry about. All Klaus wanted was to keep Caroline safe and keep her happy. He hated when she was upset and most of all when she cried. He would give his life just to never see Caroline this way to only and forever keep her happy. _

Caroline's mind quickly brought her back to the present. She smiles inside at Klaus words, but she knows it was going to be hard to save him now. However, she was going to give it her all. Stefan and Damon where both stronger than her, but she needed to save the one man who captured and held her heart. She looks at Stefan. His face was tight. He was trying to figure out what she was thinking, but she wasn't going to let him in on her secret. He moves his head to the side trying to figure Caroline out.

"I'll go get my shoes, and we can leave," she spoke softly. Caroline turns around and walks to her closet, Stefan watches her carefully. He was suspicious of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He prays Caroline isn't hiding something.

"Finally. Everyone is waiting. Hurry," he speaks. He looks out the window and hopes this could maybe just be the end of his number one enemy. The enemy he once used to be friends with. Caroline knew about Stefan and Klaus' friendship in the 20's, and she understood why Klaus compelled him to forget.

Stefan, on the other hand, didn't know that Caroline knew about his friendship with Klaus. His mind raced back to the 20's and how he once also loved Rebekah and how she is now his enemy. He really did care for Rebekah back then. If things were different, he could actually be with her right now, but Rebekah is different now. She's no longer interested in Stefan because he's trying to kill her brother. The only brother she ran with for practically her whole life.

* * *

Stefan takes Caroline to the cave, and she wonders why they picked the cave Tyler used to hide before he became a hybrid. Caroline quickly begins to get nervous once they started to enter the cave. She wonders how she would find Klaus? Would he be awake, weak, or still strong? She wasn't prepared to see what was inside that cave.

"It was about time, Blondie. Where the hell where you?" Like always Damon's attitude was up and running, and he was not afraid to show his anger-unlike his brother, Stefan.

"Yeah, well, I'm here. What do you want anyways with me anyways?" Caroline was starting to get angry herself. She quickly put her foot down to Damon's bitchiness, as she'd call it.

"Didn't Stefan explain?" Damon was shocked. His eyes were bright with pure amazement.

"Not in detail," Caroline added slowly. Out of the darkness walks Bonnie, "We need your blood Caroline," she states, you could tell immediately Bonnie was scared of what Caroline would say.

Bonnie didn't plan to have to use Caroline's blood. She'd really hope the spell would work without Caroline's blood. Bonnie was amazed Caroline would even show up. She was fighting herself and thinking Stefan would have to hurt Caroline to get her here or even worse tell the Salvatore brothers about Caroline and Klaus' relationship. She also couldn't stand the fact that she needed to look at Caroline's face and know she's lost all Caroline's trust for needing her blood to kill Klaus.

"Where is he anyways?" Caroline asks to whoever was willing to answer, thinking out loud.

"Not to worry, Blondie. He's chained and very weak, so he won't be going anywhere. But if you walk a little further down, you'll see our favorite original hybrid," Damon was proud they had Klaus chained, but Caroline was hurting even harder inside.

"Okay, so let's get the show on the road take my blood," Caroline added.

Damon steps forward to do the job, and Stefan also walks up with a small cup to hold as Caroline's blood drips. It stung when Damon cut her wrist, but she didn't let too much blood leave her body before she quickly stood taller and pushed Damon. His body flew as his back hit the wall, but it all happened too quickly. While Damon's body was flying in the air, Caroline quickly took Stefan's neck and twisted his neck and immediately heard his bones crack. She watches as Stefan quickly falls down and hit the floor.

Damon gets up and tries to fight Caroline back. Caroline turns and takes a stake out of her boot and stabs Damon right under his heart. Damon cries out in pain. His body was starting to fall and Caroline quickly twisted his neck, and Damon finished falling down.

Caroline runs to Bonnie and cups Bonnie's face in her hands. Caroline's eyes quickly dilate and start to compel Bonnie, "Forget everything that just happened since you captured Klaus. Forget the spell that will kill Klaus, and forget that we were all here. You will go home and stay home for the rest of the day. Do not talk to Damon or Stefan." Caroline knew Bonnie was no longer drinking or carrying vervain.

For the past couple of months everything was so calm most of us stopped drinking vervain. The only worry at the moment was killing Klaus but Klaus wasn't killing anyone in town since Caroline and him became a couple. Klaus had promised to not kill anyone in town and he was keeping his promise. He hadn't even gone to Elena to get her blood. For the past month he was satisfied with the amount of hybrids he had ruining around Mystic Falls.

Bonnie looks at her, "I should go home. Why are we here?" Bonnie brings her eyes to Caroline's. "I don't know but you should go home. I'll call you later."

Bonnie sighs as if she was tired, which was probably true. Who knows how long they've been here inside the cave. Caroline run to Klaus and breaks the chains. He groans as she touches him softly.

After a couple minutes, they leave the cave, and she takes Klaus back to his mansion.

"You need blood. Come on." Caroline carried as much of Klaus' weight. It didn't bother her though, she was a still a new vampire but she was also very strong.

On their way, Caroline saw a girl, and she compels her to follow her and Klaus back to his mansion. Thankfully, they were not seen. Once they got to the mansion, Caroline sits Klaus down, and she compels the girl again to give Klaus her wrist so he could feed and to not scream.

Caroline hated when Klaus drank from a human, so she went to the kitchen while he began to drink and slowly get stronger.

"And what are you doing here?" Rebekah was in the kitchen. Damn it. Caroline hadn't stop to think a second about what Rebekah would say about this. "I just brought Klaus back. You might want to go get him some blood. He's really weak. Bonnie almost killed him," Caroline explains. As she did Rebekah's eyes grew wide, and she ran after her brother. Caroline was right behind her.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Is it good? Should I continue and make more chapters? Or should I just stop this whole story completely and give up. **_

_**I hope you all did enjoy and thank you again for taking the time to read. It means a lot. Please leave reviews and tell me how you feel. This is my second fanfic so I'm just now getting a feel into writing. **_

_**Also if you have Tumblr follow me at Tongue-tiedx **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**A/N: Cheers for almost finishing with nursing school and becoming an official nurse. I have one more final and I'll be done with one portion of my career and time in college. It's time for a break from studying and work.**_

_**Thank you to Alexandra95, DreamsBeatReality, wang-fo, Samantha Mikaelson, vampirebarbieprincess, & beverlie4055 for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story so far.**_

_**I hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint you. Also I have another fanfic for those that don't know go check it out. It's also a Klaroline fanfic. I love them together and I love to write about them.**_

_**Enjoy the story and please leave reviews.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Klaus was still sitting on the sofa. He didn't kill the girl, but she was gone.

"Niklaus!" Rebekah spoke and her voice was squeaky. She was afraid her brother was hurting. She runs to him and notices his eyes and saw how much pain he currently was in but slowly getting better thanks to the blood he had just drank. She watches Klaus for a few seconds and thinks to herself he should have killed the girl that was in here, but he didn't. "I'm going to go get you some blood Nik," She says and quickly leaves the room with her vampire speed, and Caroline walks over and hugs Klaus tightly.

"I am so sorry this happened," Caroline's voice was little; she was afraid of what Klaus might say to her. He could be mad, but she hoped he wasn't.

"Not your fault, love," he says as he moves his face to look at her, but Caroline doesn't look back. Still afraid of what he might say or even worse do. His voice was hoarse when he spoke, but he gently picks Caroline up and sits her on his lap. Then he wraps his arms around her. He smells her hair, and Caroline notices his body begins to relax while holding her. He kisses her hair but doesn't speak, and at the same time, she wraps her arms around him.

"Are you mad at me?" Caroline whispers. She's nervous about Klaus' response, but he proves to her once again she has nothing to worry about.

"I would never be, love." Klaus kisses her hair again, and they just sit there together in their comfortable silence.

After a couple minutes of silence, Rebekah burst back into the living room with three other women. Beautiful women but Caroline knows immediately they are for Klaus to drink not to play.

Caroline takes Klaus' face in her hands, and she kisses him softly on the lips. "I'll leave you safe with Rebekah. I should be going back home," Caroline begins to get up from Klaus' lap to leave his embrace, but he quickly takes her wrist and stops her.

"Stay," was all his horse voice could say at the moment. He gets up and takes the girls with him inside his study, and Rebekah and Caroline both stay back in the living room alone. For a second, Caroline thinks how awkward this is but decides to not say anything out loud that might make Rebekah jump on her and try to kill her. Rebekah probably thinks this is all Caroline's fault at the moment, but Caroline again thought wrong.

Rebekah only wants her brother safe. She would be devastated if she lost her brother, the only brother who sticks with her no matter what, _always and forever. _The silence, though, quickly fades away.

"So you and my brother, huh? I never thought you would actually give him the time of day," Rebekah speaks, as she gets comfortable of the sofa chair she decides to sit on.

Caroline smiles to herself. "Neither did I." Rebekah giggles and for a small second Caroline begins to get relieved. Maybe things can get better. Maybe she doesn't think this is all Caroline's fault. At one point, she even thought Rebekah would kill her when finding out she was, in fact, dating Klaus. However, it doesn't look like she is going to kill anyone right now.

"I just want Niklaus to be happy. He's never truly been happy and apparently you make him happy. He's different, and he cares about you, and I have to accept that," she speaks softly. She wasn't angry at all. She was actually trying to understand.

"Just like Matt and you," Caroline speaks the words in barely a whisper. Did she just say those words out loud? Rebekah was definitely going to kill her now. No one really cared about the fact that Rebekah was interested in Matt, but Caroline knew different. Rebekah was just like any other girl who had crushes even though she was a thousand plus years old. She was just like her or Elena or Bonnie. She just wants someone to love her back. And at this moment she wanted that guy to be Matt and Caroline understood that.

Rebekah quickly glances at Caroline in shock and with a look of disbelief. She didn't know what to say. "He'll come around. He's just afraid he'll get hurt." Caroline tells her again, and Rebekah nods softly. Caroline watched as Rebekah's eyes turned soft as she thought about Matt and saw her body relax for a small fraction of time until they heard Klaus walk out of his study with more life in his eyes. He was strong again. _Thank God, _Caroline thought, and she noticed her own body relax. She couldn't stand the thought of Klaus being hurt.

"Please, Caroline, explain to me the spell the witch found," Klaus asks.

Klaus sits down next to her as he speaks, and Rebekah gasps at the sudden thought of them talking about a spell that would kill Klaus. A spell they didn't know about, which is pretty hard to do.

"What are you talking about, Nik? How can she find a spell that could kill you? She's an inexperienced witch." Rebekah's voice expresses how fearful she is of the news. Afraid at what might come out of Caroline's mouth.

"I didn't ask much about it, but I think it's some kind of anti-love spell. That's why when Bonnie tried to do it, it didn't work. I guess that's why Stefan went looking for me. Apparently, it'll only work if my blood touches you while she's doing the spell. Without my blood, nothing will happen. I compelled Bonnie to forget about the spell. Once Damon and Stefan wake up, they'll both come looking for me because I fought them, and they'll try to hurt you. They'll be even more angry once they find out I compelled Bonnie to forget everything that happened this morning." Caroline was afraid of what was going to happen after the Salvatore brothers woke up. She went against her friends bye Bonnie betrayed her by trying to kill Klaus, Bonnie knows how she feels about Klaus. She shook her head softly and decided not to think about that at the moment. Hopefully, Klaus will think of some plan for all of them not to get hurt. She'll be devastated.

"You don't need to worry, love. No one is going to hurt me or you for that matter. But we are going to have to take a trip out of Mystic Falls for a couple of days." Klaus reassures her and takes Caroline's hand into his and gives her a small squeeze. Caroline nods softly, but her face still expresses concerns. Klaus holds her face with his other hand. "Don't worry. I promise I will keep you safe, love," he adds.

"One, gross. Two, don't tell me you're going to Seattle?" Rebekah asks. Her eyes quickly grow wide and for a second Caroline wonders why Rebekah so getting excited.

"We can't leave the house alone, Rebekah," Klaus tells her with a stern look. He can be such a dad some times. Caroline smiles to herself; he does it all the time with her. Her mind quickly flashes back to the first night she slept over.

"_Love, time to get up," Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear softly. _

_Caroline groans and tosses over looking away from Klaus, and he chuckles. Honestly, what's so funny about waking me up? _

"_Love, don't you understand you're going to miss school? You said yourself you wanted to graduate from high school like a normal human. Now you have to get up and go or you'll be late," he added while smiling at her stubbornness. _

"_I can always skip school," Caroline told him. _

"_Oh no you won't, love," he moved her body to look at him again, and Caroline covered her face with her hands trying to ignore him. _

"_And why not? It's my decision?" she asked. _

_He moved her hands to look at her and he smiled once again. "You wanted a human experience and now you're going to go get one. Now get up, love." He answered her. _

"_Gosh, you can be such a dad some times," she growled and got up and started looking for her shoes. _

"_Good girl. You can always come back after school," he added with her favorite smirk. _

_Caroline raised her eyes to look at him, and he chuckled and winked at her. Klaus was barely ever playful, so she had to appreciate days like these. But lately he was anything but playful when they were together. It was fun to watch him. _

"_I'll think about it. I'm not happy you woke me up," She replied. _

"_Someone is very grouchy when they get woken up. It's quite funny actually," Klaus added while he lay down and watched Caroline get ready to leave. _

"_And you do well to remember that," Caroline sure was stubborn sometimes but nothing he couldn't handle and have fun with. She finished putting on her shoes, and she walked back towards his bed. _

_She moved so gracefully he could watch her for hours and not get bored of her, ever. _

"_Will I get a kiss?" she asks as she leans down for a kiss. Klaus takes her hips and pull her towards him and lays her down on the bed. He gets on top of her and continues to hold her close. _

"_Of course, love," he whispers as he runs his nose along her jaw enjoying her vanilla and strawberry scent. He moved his head to look at her and softly moved his lips towards her and within seconds she returned the kiss, and she moved her hands towards his hair. _

Caroline's mind quickly brings her back to the current conversation going on in the living room. "Oh Nik, you really think those pitiful Salvatore brothers would show up here and hurt this house with us here? Very doubtful. Unlike them, we can kill them very quickly and very easily." Rebekah was up to the challenge in killing the Salvatore brothers. They had hurt her brother more than enough. They needed discipline, and maybe death will make them learn to stop trying to kill the originals.

"Fine, Rebekah, you can come with us, but let Elijah and Kol know that we will be gone and see if they will keep track of the house. Or at least make sure no one damages it or burns it while we're gone. Don't be so sure about the Salvatore brothers." Klaus attitude expresses how displeased he is to having taking his sister along but it looks as if he wasn't up for a fight with Rebekah any more. He didn't want to start an argument it'll distract him from what he currently needed answers to. How make sure no one would kill him or worse Caroline.

Caroline was worried. She couldn't trust her friends anymore except for Elena. Elena was the only person who understood her relationship with Klaus. Why couldn't Bonnie give her the same respect? Now that Stefan and Damon knew she was with Klaus for saving him they won't trust her but she couldn't either. Damon would still do whatever it takes to kill Klaus and she couldn't let that happen.

"What's in Seattle anyways?" Caroline voice is small, but she was still curious.

"A very loyal witch to the original family. She should be able to explain to us what is this spell your friend has found. Now let's go. Don't bother on packing, neither of you. We can all get clothes once we've reached our destination," Klaus quickly rose from the couch and began to walk out the house to get to his car.

"Always in a hurry," Rebekah grumbles. Caroline smiles at Rebekah and tries very hard to not hold in a giggle. Klaus was always in a hurry, but she learned to live with it after a while.

Both Rebekah and Caroline walked behind him, and together they left Mystic Falls.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Damon says thinking out loud as he takes out the stake Caroline stabbed him with. What the hell is wrong with Blondie anyways? Was she purposely trying to ruin their once chance to kill the devil, Klaus?

Damon gets up and walks over to the chair where Klaus was once sitting chained. The chains were all over the floor scattered. Blondie was going to have to pay.

His throat was aching badly and so was his head. He needs blood, and he needs it fast. He walks back over and wakes up Stefan. Damon wonders why Blondie didn't stab Stefan, too? Whatever. He needs to go hunt.

"What happened?" It was all Stefan could come up with right now. He was bewildered.

"Blondie," Damon replies simply. Just hearing Damon's nickname for Caroline, Stefan quickly remember how Caroline fought them and took Klaus with her.

"Come on. We need blood. You can go hunt a bunny," Damon adds.

Both Salvatore brothers got up and leave. The sun was now shinning; they were knocked out for at least a couple of hours. A town girl was walking out of the grill, and Damon quickly spotted her.

"See you back the house brother, Elena is most likely already waiting for us there." As Damon spoke he quickly walks over to the blond hair townie. Picking a blond just to pretend it was Caroline.

He grabs her hands and moves her towards him and he takes her face into his hands. His eyes dilated as he looks at her.

"Don't scream. You're coming with me," he says with a seductive voice and with that the blond nods. "Yes, come with you."

He takes the blonds hand and they walked off to the back of the Grill where he quickly drinks her blood until he has enough. He takes her face back into his hands once more and his eyes dilate, "Forget what just happened. You never saw me now leave."

She looks around wondering what the hell she was currently doing behind the Grill. "Sorry, I don't know how I got here." She speaks softly completely dumb founded by her actions. Good she forgot.

"It's okay sweetheart. Go ahead and back to where ever you were headed," Damon replies. He gives her his special smirk and her cheeks heat and turn red. If it wasn't because he was currently pissed of at the certain blond he would of thought this girl was actually pretty hot but not today. Blondie is going to pay he repeats to himself.

He smiles at her again and walks away and goes home. Hopefully Stefan hunted something rather quickly.

* * *

Once arriving back to the boarding house Stefan begins to think of a plan. Klaus was gone, Caroline was defending him for some unknown reason and Damon was about to explode.

He walks inside the house and goes straight to the bourbon bottle that's waiting for him behind the bar.

"Where have you been?" Elena walks out of the living room and walks behind Stefan. "I have been waiting since this morning. You said you'd be here. What happened?" Elena voice was worried. She follows Stefan but he ignores her.

He needs a drink before talking to anyone and he needs to go back and hunt for more blood. Lately his life was hell, yes he'll is the perfect word. He was slowly watching as he was losing Elena to Damon and he was doing nothing to stop him. His only goal for the past couple of months was finding a way to kill Klaus.

His frustration was getting the best of him. Losing his one love slowly and losing all options of killing Klaus for the better good. He feels the liquid from the borbun burn his skin and for a couple of seconds it makes his forget his current need to get blood.

Some times deep down his body would tell him to go out and get real human blood. At least a blood bag but he needed to restrain himself. He couldn't drink human blood anymore but his body was constantly fighting with him. He couldn't lose that one piece of himself. That one piece of humanity to not kill or feed of human blood.

He takes another sip of the bourbon and accepts how the liquid burns down his throat. After a couple of sip straight from the bottle he looks back at a confused Elena. He holds the bottle tightly and continues to drink. He was losing her was all he can think about, but he only had himself to blame.

He tried to kill her to get to Klaus and she begged him to stop. Still Stefan ignored her while talking to Klaus that night. He remembers that night so perfectly, ever since then Elena barely ever spoke to him. She was losing hope of him and was falling in love with Damon. His life was hell was all he could think.

"Damon, Bonnie and I were trying to kill Klaus this morning but the plan failed," finally speaking Stefan looks up at Elena and watches how her olive skin quickly blanches.

"And?" She asks. She walks back to the living room and Stefan follows her.

"Obviously it didn't work." Elena turns to look at Damon who enters the house and decided to give Elena a respond. Stefan was still too interested in his drink right now.

"Care to share brother?" Damon asks to Stefan as he goes and grabs himself a glass and puts it under Stefan glance. Stefan decides to share some of the bourbon and pours some liquid in Damon's cup.

"Can some one explain to me what is going on?" Elena was tired of waiting for someone to explain to her what was going on. She watches the brothers drink their alcohol. After Damon finishes his drink he opens his mouth to speak.

"Well Bonnie came and got us early morning telling us she found a spell to kill Klaus. She's obviously still pissed that Klaus threaten her to kill Abby. Any who no one cares about extra details this spell seems to be some ancient anti-love spell that will kill Klaus by getting Blondie's blood on him while Bonnie chants the spell. Stefan here went out and got Blondie and once we started to take her blood to finally kill the bastard Blondie attacked us and stabbed me." Damon finishes his explanation and goes to the bar and picks up his own bottle of alcohol, scotch.

"Why the hell would Caroline try to stop us anyways?" Stefan was still confused by Caroline's action if some one deserved an explanation it was obviously him. Weren't they friends or was that friendship over?

"Caroline loves Klaus," Elena whispers at the brothers. Not taking the news very nicely Damon spits out his scotch out of his mouth. "What did you just say?" Damon coughs.

"Caroline loves Klaus. They have been secretly dating for months now no one was supposed to know but Bonnie and I. Judging from your reactions Bonnie didn't tell you they were dating and that's why you all obviously needed her blood. She did this because she obviously wanted to save him," Elena explains and watches the Salvatore brothers face change from anger to disbelief to betrayal.

"Why the hell would she fall in love with Klaus?" Stefan began to get angry. He was no longer confused. Caroline was obviously compelled to do this. For month now Klaus didn't do anything stupid so everyone began to stop drinking vervain.

"She's obviously compelled," Damon speaks Stefan thoughts out loud. Damon takes another sip from the scotch bottle and watches Elena while she speaks once again.

"No she was not compelled. They began to date each other before we stopped drinking vervain. She really does love him and he loves her back. I didn't believe it at first but it's true. The reason all the fighting has stopped is because of Caroline's actions and love for Klaus. Klaus has made Caroline his priority, not making a hybrid army or stealing my blood. If Caroline did something today to save Klaus by hurting both of you it's because she loves him." Elena explains, she honestly prayed they would understand why Caroline did this but she suddenly she realizes she hoped wrong.

"What the hell? You have got to be kidding me," Damon was ballistic. He takes his scotch bottle and throws it against the wall and lets it smash into pieces.

"Come on, we need to see Bonnie," Stefan speaks again to both Elena and Damon.

"What for?" Damon was not having any of this. His number one problem right now was not seeing Bonnie but killing both Caroline and Klaus. Pay back.

"We need to make sure she's okay and that she hopefully can find another way to help us kill Klaus," Stefan explains. He begins to get up but Elena stops him.

"You kill Klaus and Caroline will kill both of you. She just proved she's not afraid to go against her friends to save the man she loves and I understand her I would do the same but you both need to understand that killing Klaus wont make anything better it'll only make it worse for all of us. We will have all the originals trying to kill us all and Caroline," Elena added still praying she could make them understand.

"Let's go visit Bonnie," Stefan responds. Stopping the silence in the room. Damon growls and begins to walk behind Elena and Stefan.

* * *

Elena and the Salvatore bothers arrive to Bonnie's house. Elena is always wondering how Bonnie really is handling her mother departure after becoming a vampire and then have Klaus threaten her to kill Abby. That was months back though. No one ever did understand that people could change. Haven't they all witnessed it with Stefan and Damon? Why can't Klaus have the same respect? Elena wonders to herself.

Elena knocks on Bonnie's door gently and they all wait for Bonnie to open the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bonnie asks and smiles at Elena.

"Were here to make sure you're okay?" Elena replies. She was expecting too see Bonnie angry about their plan going wrong but Elena was wrong. Bonnie was different. She looks rested and happy.

"Why wouldn't I be fine? Anyways come on in you guys," she replies and moves out the way so that Elena and Salvatore brothers can enter the house.

"We'd thought you'd be angry about what Caroline did this morning?" Elena speaks as she sits down on the sofa inside Bonnie's house.

"Why would I be mad at Caroline?" Bonnie replies in wonder.

"You have got to be kidding me? Did Blondie compel you?" Damon's anger was back. He couldn't believe Blondie would go to such length.

"Please don't tell us you forgot the spell to kill Klaus?" Stefan wonders out loud. He was currently standing behind Elena. His hands quickly turned into tight fit, as he was ready to kill but slowly trying to hold in his anger.

"Let it out brother," Damon adds. Damon knew Stefan was about to blow. He knew his brother was losing an inside battle. He knows his brother is upset about Elena not wanting to be around him as much the same thing happened to him. He also understood he was channeling all his negative energy in killing Klaus and all their plans have been unsuccessful. The both wanted Klaus dead but it looks like Blondie was winning this war right now.

"What spell? What are you two talking about? I was sleeping all morning," Bonnie interrupts the two brothers who are starring at each other as if having some type of unspoken conversation.

"Blondie is going to pay. First she tries to kill us and now she compelled Bonnie. What the hell was she thinking?" Damon speaks once again and he leaves the house. He's just about enough today.

"Damon wait," Stefan says. "Let's go find them."

"No!" Elena interjects and gets up from the sofa. "You can't go and find them. Who knows they probably even left town by now. Don't you understand everything was fine until you all decided to go against Klaus and Caroline? Things will get worse."

"Elena she tried to kill us," Damon tries to explain how he currently feels and walks up to her and cups her face in his hands.

"I don't care. She did this because you tried to kill the man she loves. Why can't they both get the same respect you've given me?" Elena adds. Damon stares into Elena's eyes for what seems hours.

"Let's go." Damon tells Stefan as he lets go of Elena.

"Elena, what's going on?" Bonnie finally decides to speak up.

Elena sits next to her best friend and begins to explain what happens this morning while she watches the Salvatore brothers leave to go find Klaus.

* * *

Damon burst through the doors forgetting his manners. At this point he didn't care who was home and what they would do to him but he was distracted by the fact no one came from inside and tried to stop his tracks.

"Doesn't seem like anyone home," Stefan says as he looks around the house.

"Damn those originals. They must have left while we were knocked out cold inside that damn cave. Damn Blondie!" Damon took a glass from the bar inside Klaus' mansion and threw it to hit the wall and he kept doing that until her ran out of glasses to throw.

"Now, now, don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Damon quickly turns around to face a new voice and stares at Elijah up and down who's currently walking towards him.

"Elijah so nice to see you mind telling me where your brother is so I can kill him myself?" Damon walks forward to face Elijah. He was up for the challenge to fight just about any one right now or kill. He needed to take of his frustrations out on some body.

"Now let's not start a fight you both can't finish," spoke Kol as he drags Stefan's unconscious body on the floor.

"Get out or I'll have no problem in killing you. Klaus isn't here so you'll both have to put up with us. Now I've already hurt your little brother so go ahead and leave and don't come back. I don't have any worries in killing you, Salvatore," Kol adds.

"Leave," Elijah second.

Damon picks up his brothers body and leaves the house. "This isn't the last of me," he adds as he walks away and leaves the house.

"Don't I doubt it, Salvatore," Kol speaks and smirks as he watches Damon leave.

"Now why don't we go out to Seattle and take a look at this blond that is making our brother fall helplessly in love and almost got himself kill today will ya?" Kol turns and looks at his brother Elijah. He was going out to Seattle with or without him.

"Come," Elijah speaks softly in such calm manner Kol was getting annoyed.

"Always so formal huh?" Kol asks and smiles at Elijah and they both leave the mansion on their way to Seattle.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you guys like the story so far? Is it getting better? Would you continue reading?**

**Have a great weekend, I will try to update soon! Follow me on tumblr at Tongue-tiedx.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!_

_Sorry for making everyone wait. I decided it'd be nice to do a small update to keep you all waiting for the next real chapter. I promise I'll make the next update longer and better. :) _

_I just finished my bachelors and I've been taking some time on doing nothing since I spent 3 years studying every day. If you haven't read my other fanfic, go check it out. I'll be posting on that story a lot faster than this one. _

_I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews and tell me what you think. I'm requesting for ideas as to what you would like to happen next. I haven't really done an outline to this story so chapter 4 isn't written yet. _

_Anyways enjoy and thank you for all your feedback. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Caroline and Rebekah are both asleep in the car. Klaus is still driving. They just arrived to Seattle. Klaus was now driving them towards a bar called Krash. It where his most valuable witch worked at and the only witch he could trust with any secret he'd actually trust on sharing, which wasn't many, but she would help him when he needed her help with nothing in return. She was very loyal to the original family.

Once they arrive to Krash Klaus slowly begins wakes up his girlfriend and sister from their long sleep.

"Time to get up," he whispers.

"Are we here Nik?" Rebekah asks. She was laying down on the back seat of the car slowly yawning and opening her eyes.

"Yes, Bekah. Wake up, Caroline," he says and gently shakes Caroline who growls softly at him and he immediately chuckles.

"Get up, love," he tries to shake her again but Caroline bites his finger, she begins to opens up her eyes slowly and looks up and a very playful Klaus.

"Let's go," Rebekah speaks as she exits the car. She was growing impatient. Rebekah loves Seattle.

Caroline finally wakes up and looks at her surrounding and exits the car with Klaus. Seattle was much more alive than Mystic Falls that's for sure. It was also the first time she left town.

"It's the first time I ever leave Mystic Falls," she whispers. Klaus grabs her hand and put it in his. "Don't worry, love, you'll love Seattle. You might quite like the bar here too, it has open mike night if you desire to sing too," he adds. They both walk inside the bar and Rebekah joins them.

"Oh I knew you were coming but I didn't think you'd bring company," says a voice from the dark.

"Athena!" Rebekah runs towards a dark olive skin woman who is serving drinks behind the bar. She is very tall and has very dark black hair in a high messy bun. She's also wearing very dark eye makeup but has bright blue eyes. Caroline looks around and notices the bar is also quite big and thinks to herself the place appears very new but doubtful that it's been here for a short time.

"Nice too see you again Rebekah," she speaks again. Rebekah wraps her arms around her and the woman hugs her back. As they share a hug Rebekah smiles and closes her eyes.

"Welcome back, Klaus, and who is this lovely lady you've brought here with you?" she asks curiously. She's never seen Klaus with any woman besides his sister, Rebekah, but that doesn't count.

"This is Caroline. Caroline, this is Athena," Klaus introduce both ladies and they smile at each other.

"Please sit, Caroline, very nice to meet you. I've never seen Klaus with any company besides his sister or his brothers. It's very nice to see him with some else," she adds.

"Thank you," Caroline replies to Athena.

Klaus, Rebekah, and Caroline sit down in front of the bar. Caroline slowly watches as Athena moves to the other side of the bar and serves drink to two other men sitting in front of the bar. The place was quiet but it was mid afternoon. The two men began to sip their drinks and kept a close watch on both Rebekah and Caroline. Klaus looked over and noticed they were staring at both his sister and girlfriend and his eyes began to darken and take a small shade of yellow.

"Don't dare to do something stupid," Caroline whispered in his ear. Klaus turns to look at her and his eyes begin to change back to bright blue. He moves so his hand is back to holding Caroline's as they sit together waiting for Athena to return.

"So what do you need Klaus?" Athena asks. Always knowing Klaus' real indentations.

Klaus smiles at her, "You know me too well," he says.

"Well I have been around for a very long time, what's or who is causing trouble now?" she asks in return to Klaus' remarks. She sets up 3 glasses in front of us and serves Klaus scotch; she then serves Rebekah brandy and finally serves Caroline rum and coke.

Caroline was shocked Athena knew her favorite drink. "I'm a witch darling," Athena says to Caroline and gives her a heart warming smiles. "So Klaus tell me," she adds.

"A very tricky spell I have yet to break. Apparently there is an anti-love spell that can be very harmful. Harmful enough to kill an original and it almost killed me if it wasn't for this lovely lady's help," he says and looks at Caroline with appreciation.

Caroline's cheeks heat under both Klaus' and Athena's warm gazes.

"Anti-love spell huh? I've only ever heard of one but it's very ancient spell and it's only worked once throughout this lifetime. I've heard it's a very tricky spell to do and you need a lot of witch energy. A witch can't complete the spell alone," Athena explains.

"Yes, but the spell did not work at first. According to the witch they needed Caroline's blood to kill me," Klaus replies.

"Oh yes, for any anti-love spell you need the blood of your beloved. You and Caroline both love each other so yes the witch will need her blood but there are certain loopholes to this spell that will make it not work. From what I've read and heard the spell will not work if the two lover share blood and from the sense of I'm getting from you two together you both have shared blood with one another am I correct?" she asks.

"Yes," Klaus quickly replies. Caroline was still in shock she could get all of this by just being in front of them. She must be a very powerful witch, she thought to herself, very powerful.

"Right, now if the witch was to ever try this spell again according to the books once she puts Caroline's blood on you while chanting the spell it would do some mild damage to both you. It will not kill you, it is not explained as to why it won't kill you but by sharing each other's blood you both have made some sort of bond that won't kill you. This spell was used mostly to keep vampires away from humans. The spell has not been very successful in killing a vampire with another vampire because they usually share each other's blood like both of you. Now because you are an original the spell will only weaken you if done with out Caroline's blood,"

"It's what happened to me," Klaus interrupts her to agree.

Rebekah sipped her drink and so did Caroline as they continued to listen to Athena.

"Now that you both have shared each others blood the spell will cause you damage. It'll appear to the witch that she succeeded in killing you but in a matter of minutes you'd both wake up and with some blood you'll be fine. Besides, the fact that you are a special original I doubt the spell will even take you down as bad as it'll be for Caroline since she isn't an original," she finishes explaining and serves herself a tequila shot.

"Alright so tell me now, is there any other spells that will come up the ally that could kill me or Caroline?" Klaus wonders and asks Athena.

He looks dead at her hoping for a no.

"Not many spells can harm you but as for Caroline any spell to harm her. She isn't as strong as you are," she replies.

"So how can I make sure she is safe," Klaus asks. He needs to keep her safe. He cannot let any harm come to her. He'd be miserable.

"There are certain protection spells that can be arrange but for once I'll need one small favor," Athena replies with a smirk on her face.

Klaus smiles and watches her for a couple of seconds, "Blood right?" He asks her and her smile broadens.

"Yes, you don't understand how much vampires will pay in order to cure a wolf bite," she replies.

"Alright then let get this started," Klaus replies and cut his wrist and put the blood in his glass, which at one point contained his scotch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"We need a plan," Damon thinks out loud. He was in Elena's room pacing back and forth. He was still agitated Caroline stole Klaus and made Bonnie forget the anti-love spell.

"Is it even possible to make someone remember what they've been compelled to forget?" Elena wonders out loud before even remembering Damon is pacing in her room. She stops herself and begins to wonder once more of a certain way to make Damon understand Caroline loves Klaus and that's why she did this, it's why she stopped it.

"Only if they really don't want to forget and fight their minds trying to remember but I doubt Bonnie will do such a thing, it takes year to make your mind fight compulsion and Bonnie's never had to worry about it until now," Damon replies.

He continues to pace back and forth. "I just can't believe Blondie, she has lost her mind," he continues.

Elena stops in front of him and he stops pacing only to look down at her. She was a beautiful sight to watch but he couldn't get side tracked by her beauty. They are bigger problems out there waiting for him. He stops the fussing for a small fraction of time and relaxes as he looks at the woman he loves. He'd to anything to keep her safe, which includes killing the devil that is Klaus. Saving Elena from being Klaus' personal blood bank.

"Damon, please calm down. How many times do I have to explain to you, Caroline didn't want to hurt anyone?" Elena tells while she continues to watch Damon's pacing. He comes to a complete stop and looks at him and instantly his face change back to anger that once troubled him since this morning when he woke up inside the cave alone, without a dead Klaus.

Elena reaches for his face and touches him gently and slowly wraps her hands around his neck. He moves closer towards him and puts his arms and hold her hips and they stay in the position for what could felt like hours but we only minutes. They watched each other and consoled on another while standing in each other's arms and after a while Damon leans down and kissed Elena's nose while she smiles at him.

He takes a deep breath and looks straight into Elena's dark brown eyes he's always loved. "I can't let him live, Elena. I can't let you be his personal blood bag and use you whenever he pleases," he continues. He looks at her trying to make her understand, his eyes with raw passion.

"Damon, Klaus hasn't taken my blood for months now. He's not worried about making any more hybrids. He only cares about being with Caroline. She's his priority. Haven't you ever thought about as to why he's been so calm lately?" Elena continues. Klaus had stop killing people for months now, ever since he started to date Caroline. Caroline didn't make him change she accepted him for who he was and he did the same in return and didn't make her kill strangers. From what Caroline would tell her all the Originals were drinking blood bags except for Kol who would occasionally leave town and kill someone outside of Mystic Falls but he move to New York a few weeks back so they weren't worried about him killing.

Klaus would get jealous when someone would hit on Caroline but what guy wouldn't, Damon would get jealous around guys who would simply say hello to Elena, it's just a guy thing but he held his temper and didn't kill because he knew it would hurt Caroline. With out him even noticing he was changing, just like Damon was violent and aggressive when he first moved to Mystic Falls, looking for a way to be evil to Stefan but then when he started to date Elena he changed unwillingly. Klaus was the same, the one thing they both had in common and they either couldn't understand it or accept it.

"No, I always thought he was thinking of some diabolical plan that will kill us all at some point with his original family," Damon replies. Elena look up at him in wonders and pulls him tighter to him. Klaus was never going to get a chance and she was now realizing this and she wondered if Caroline was feeling the same way.

"That wasn't ever going to happen, he was always with Caroline. He loves her and he would do anything to keep her safe," Elena continues and watches for Damon's reaction.

"And why did you never tell me Blondie was dating Klaus, the devil?" Damon asks.

Elena takes a deep sigh and continues to look at him, "It wasn't my secret to tell." She replies simply.

"Yes it was, Elena, something this big needed to be told," he adds.

Elena watches him closely. "No it wasn't. I promised Caroline and so did Bonnie that's why Bonnie didn't say anything this morning and kept all the information about the spell she found and was very vague about what the spell actually contained. I wasn't there this morning and I'm thankful I wasn't because I would of told both you about Caroline and Klaus but Bonnie knew that the second she told you Caroline's secret you would both be angry with Caroline's decision. Bonnie also knew that once you both heard she found a spell you weren't going to ask many questions because you just want Klaus to be gone," she explain. "That's why she never explained about why she needed Caroline's blood to finish the spell. I know my best friends Damon and I know that Bonnie would of tried very hard this morning to kill Klaus with out having to use Bonnie but obviously that didn't work, which angered Caroline and that's why she went out of her way to save Klaus like any other woman out there who loves some one, just like I would of done for you, Damon."

Damon took a deep sigh knowing that Elena did have a point but it still didn't justify what Caroline did. She ruined any possibility of killing Klaus. The second Klaus left town he knew he would get to a witch to stop the spell from hurting him, a witch that would do anything to get on a hybrids good side, which he probably had millions of.

Damon watched Elena leave his arms and get comfortable on her bed. For tonight, he would stay home and stay with her but tomorrow he would look for Bonnie and ask if there was any way to reverse a vampire from compulsion. He needed Bonnie to remember the spell, Klaus needed to be dead but now his chances of that happening were slim to none. Blondie would protect him, the originals would protect him and he was strong, a hybrid that was getting impossible to get rid off.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah were out shopping around town while he stayed at the bar with Athena making sure the spell she was working on would work plus he was pressuring Caroline and Rebekah to spend more time together, he was probably hoping to make us stop bickering like school girls but Klaus really didn't understand girls found joy in torturing each other even if they were vampires, it's part of a girls nature. While looking at around the stores and Rebekah had an attitude the entire time until they both started to try out dresses for tonight, they both agreed for the first time that going out for drinks would be a good idea.

"Do you think Nik would let us go to the bar tonight?" Caroline wonders out loud only to be heard by the bitchy original. She was walking in circles around the dress racks trying to find the perfect dress.

"I don't care if Nik doesn't want to go. What I do know is that he can't stop me in going," Rebekah replies doing the same at the other side of the store trying to ignore Caroline. She didn't want to engage in conversation but Barbie was still talking to her.

Caroline smiles with out letting Rebekah spot her. Even though Rebekah was more than a thousand years old she still acted like normal teenagers of this century, always bickering and arguing with her older brother. It was fun to watch how they acted like any normal brother and sister even though they would never except that they both loved each other immensely some times.

But even though she can act like a normal teenager Rebekah was tough and Caroline knew. She's could be a bitch sometimes but you don't ever want to get on her bad side, she can play nice but she isn't afraid to kill you and make you suffer slowly. She will kill anyone instantly who gets in her way just like her big brother, Klaus. It was one of the major things they both had in common.

"I wonder if Damon and Stefan have figure out what I've done," Caroline wonders.

"Oh Caroline, don't worry about those pitiful Salvatore brothers. They know if they try anything stupid they will get hurt instantly," Rebekah replies. "Besides, I would love to be able to torture little Damon again, it was quite fun actually until Klaus stopped all the fun."

Caroline moves over to another rack of dresses and find a strapless green dress. "You should try this one," she adds and walks over to Rebekah and hands her the dress she's just discovered. She didn't want to say anything but she knew Rebekah would look amazing in green.

Rebekah quickly eyes Caroline suspiciously but not for long trying to decide if Caroline is trying to play a joke on her but stops herself and reminds herself that she is supposed to be getting to know the blond my brother is infatuated with.

"I'm serious it would look great on you, go and try it on," Caroline encourages and pushes her to take a hold of the dress. After a couple of seconds Rebekah decides taking the dress might not be a bad idea after examining it closely and leaves to the fitting rooms to try on her dress. Caroline smiles finally having accomplished something today and walks back to the dress rack and looks for a dress she might like to wear tonight.

She wonders to herself if she should sing tonight she spot a mic on the small stage and it has been a long time since she's sang in front of a crowd. Maybe she could find a song she could dedicate to Klaus. One that would make him fall for her ever more or a song she could prove to Klaus he could trust her after the past couple of days.

She continues to look but finds nothing that catches her interest maybe she should look somewhere else but stops when she hears Rebekah leave the dressing room she looks up and Rebekah looking at herself in front of one of the body mirrors while wearing the green dress Caroline gave her to try on.

Caroline nodded to herself. She was good at dressing up people if it was a job she would take it in a heartbeat.

"I have to admit, I might not always like you but I like your style, this dress is lovely," Rebekah adds while turning around and admiring how the dress hugs her body, she could get any guy she wanted while wearing this.

Caroline smiles. She never thought she'd see the day where Rebekah would compliment her or even yet her style.

"Now let's find you a dress shall we," Rebekah adds and hands over blue fitted dress.

"Go on," Rebekah encourages and Caroline takes the dress and leaves to the fitting room.

While Rebekah waits outside and looks for other clothing that interest her that she would wear for the following days since Nik didn't let them pack any clothes.

She runs her hand through the clothing racks and she begins to pull out different pair of jeans and tops that interest her and hands them over to one of the sales girls for her to buy before she left the store, she didn't need to try anything on she already knew they would fit so she continued to look.

She hears Caroline leave the fitting room and smiles as the blue dress fits her perfectly. The dress hugs her figure in all the right places and enhances her curves. It wasn't a short dress but Caroline knew that it was short enough to drive Klaus wild, he wasn't going to leave her sight all night, she smiled to herself at how protective Klaus could get with her and she actually liked it.

"Blue looks good on you, Nik will love it," Rebekah adds and Caroline blushes. She couldn't believe she was actually blushing over something Rebekah said. _This is new she thought to herself._

Caroline turns around to change and from the fitting room Rebekah hears her cell phone ringing she signs and walks back to see who was calling her but she notices it was a text message instead of a call.

She clicked open and read, _Elijah and I will be there soon little sister. I hope you're excited to see us. Kol. _

Rebekah groans as the thought of Kol coming to Seattle to see them. He was obviously interested in seeing who Caroline is. Quickly she types a text message to Klaus that Elijah and Kol would soon be arriving to Seattle. She hoped Kol would behave himself, he was always getting himself in trouble that lead to no good, now was not the time for him to show up. Obviously Klaus asked him to check up on the house when we left.

She sighs to herself and changes from her dress and back to her normal clothes and meets Caroline outside the fitting rooms.

"Come on, I think we've got enough clothes for a couple a days," Rebekah adds and together they go towards the sales girl and quickly compels her to give them the clothes for free.

* * *

"How was shopping with my sister?" Klaus asks Caroline who was currently lying down on their bed watching Klaus who was just entering their hotel room.

They got two separate hotel suites, one for Caroline and Klaus and the other for Rebekah.

"It was not that bad actually, I had fun." Caroline responds as she watches Klaus walk back and forth in the room, "But something is obviously bothering you," she continues, "What is it?" She sits up on their bed and notices the tightness around his face. Has he been this stress the whole day? She couldn't remember.

"Elijah and Kol will be here soon, they told me the Salvatore brothers made an appearance back home and have destroyed some things," he replies softly. He watches Caroline carefully.

"Oh no, they won't be happy that I compelled Bonnie."

"That wont be a problem, love, if the witch decides to do the spell again she wont do any damage. Athena has made sure you will not be harmed by the spell and if it doesn't work a little bit of my blood will quickly heal you," he replies. "I wont let a silly spell hurt you, I will protect you always."

He walks over to Caroline and notices that she's now worried. He was right, Caroline was afraid of what her friends would try to do to Klaus. If Bonnie would be capable of finding another spell and suddenly as if a light switch turns up she gets angry. Her friends betrayed her; she should only worry about protecting Klaus.

Klaus takes his shoes off and joins her in the bed, "I will keep you safe, love," he adds and picks her up and pulls her in his arms. She could stay like this for days, his arms fit comfortably around her body. She knew Klaus wasn't the man to cuddle but he would do it for her, to comfort her.

Caroline moves her face to look at him and smiles back at him. "I know," she replies softly.

Klaus moves her body closer and keeps him close to his body. He smells her hair and remembers her lovely vanilla and strawberry smell instantly, a scent that fit her perfectly. Softly he kisses her hair and Caroline begins to relax under his touch.

She missed being with him for the past day. She needed him to comfort her and it was exactly what he was doing and it's why she saved him from her own friends because deep down if something happened to this wonderful man that she loved it would destroy her.

"You don't have to worry about anything, love, but it might be best if we don't return to Mystic Falls, but if you really want be there I understand and I will go back and continue to protect you," Klaus speaks again after he's sure Caroline is relaxed.

"I promised my mom I would graduate high school," she whispers. Afraid of what he might say.

"And you still can, love, somewhere else if you want. You don't have to go to school at Mystic Falls," he continues as he plays softly with her hair.

"I know, but I want to finish school with my friends even if they hate me."

"Shouldn't you be the one to be angry?" Klaus wonders aloud and Caroline quickly turns to look at him but says nothing. She looks at him in wonder and she's had been trying really hard to not be angry with her friends but some part of her wanted her to be furious.

"They are the ones who tried to kill me when the witch knew we are together and still she betrayed you by finding a spell that would kill me with your own blood," he continues.

Caroline said nothing because even though she didn't want to admit it Klaus was right. Bonnie did betray her. Stefan and Damon didn't know they were both dating for months now secretly. Caroline didn't want anyone to know but she still told her best friends hoping they wouldn't judge her and she was glad Elena didn't but Bonnie was never going to expect the relationship Klaus and her had, which was frustrating because Damon killed her mother and she forgave Damon. Why couldn't Klaus get the same respect?

Bonnie was never going to except them. She knew Bonnie was never going to care for Klaus. One thing Caroline did know was that she was always going to pick Klaus. He was always going to be first for her; because he was the only man she ever truly loved and considered a forever with.

Klaus was always going to be the one for her because no matter how evil he could be with others he was always different with her. With her Klaus still had his humanity, he still cared and he still loved.

He was the guy who picked Caroline first and still wants to know everything about her. I mean they have been dating for months and he practically knew more than enough but Klaus was always curious to know more when it came to Caroline and that was a big deal to Caroline.

She looked at Klaus one more time and kissed his lips and in less than a nanosecond Klaus more than willingly kissed her back.

Together they sat like this on their bed for hours, "Is it ok if we go to the bar tonight?" Caroline whispers.

Klaus chuckled, "If we must," he replies and hugs Caroline tightly.

* * *

"We're here little sister," Kol mocks.

"Why?" Rebekah groans.

"Because I've missed my little sister," he replies simply and walks over to Rebekah and nudges her. Rebekah groans and wished her brother would of taken longer to get to Chicago.

"Oh dear brother please leave. I've had enough of you," Rebekah replies.

"But I've only just got here," he adds and smiles and with too much cockiness he enters her room with out even thinking about her privacy. Couldn't he get his own damn room?

"Where is Niklaus?" Elijah adds to the conversation calmly needing to talk to his brother as soon as possible.

"He has his own room upstairs the room above me I think," Rebekah adds.

"Come Kol, leave Rebekah alone," Elijah speaks calmly mannered like always.

"I'll be back soon, sister," Kol mocks and leave the room with Elijah.

While Kol and Elijah were taking an elevator to go upstairs to see Klaus, Caroline was also taking an elevator to do down to get ready with Rebekah.

Even though they couldn't stand each other they some how both agreed to get ready for tonight together, the usual girl stuff, doing each other's hair and make up. She hoped Rebekah would be nice and they wouldn't get into a fight and ruin the night. As of know everything was fine, they both had a nice time shopping together hopefully with some time they could both get alone.

Only hopefully.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me reviews as to what you think. I will try my hardest to update every week, hopefully. I haven't started chapter 5 but I will try to have it up next Monday. **_

**_Be honest with how this chapter went. I really want to know your opinion. _**

**_Have a great week. :) _**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Writers block is no fun but I'm back with this story and I'm ready to continue. There's only a couple of chapters left since I originally planned on making this story short and we are half way done. _

_I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave reviews and tell me what you think and any ideas you wish to add are more than welcome. If there are errors, I apologize. I wanted to get this out as soon as I could for you guys so you will finally have something to read and to keep you at ease while I write the next chapter and update it. _

_By the way, I also have two other stories I'm also writing, Supernatural and Storyteller that I have uploaded two chapters off. They are very long and I'm hoping you guys will also take the time to read them, it would totally mean a lot. I'm still new to FF and writing and I love all the support I can get with my stories and I'm more than happy some people actually take the time to read what I have write down for you all. _

_Thank you for reading and enjoy the weekend. Don't forget to review and/or alert this story. _

_:* _

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5 

Damon was at Bonnie's door hoping to see if he could find a way to trigger her memory in which Bonnie could fight the compulsion and somehow find some way to help her remember the stupid spell but as of know he knew he might now have any chance of getting her to remember. Damn Caroline for compelling Bonnie and leaving him with pretty much a useless witch.

He never stopped to think about how Bonnie came across the damn spell to begin with but now that she doesn't remember anything from that morning she's not even interested in remembering. She doesn't even know what the hell she was reading that told her the damn spell that could kill Klaus.

He hated Blondie and now he wanted to rip her heart off, if it wasn't because it was Elena's best friend he would and as the time passed he was slowly forgetting what Caroline meant to Elena and the second he saw her, he know he would attack her. At least make her pay for all she's done for all that's she caused.

He knocks on Bonnie's door and waits for her to answer, after a couple seconds of waiting Bonnie opens her door.

"Hello, Bonnie," Damon smirks when talking to her.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, if there's one thing that annoyed her the most about Damon was whenever he would say something as simple as 'hello' with that disturbing smirk of his hiding how much he actually wants something from her.

"What do you want, Damon?" She asks him already irritated with him really trying hard to not roll her eyes at him again and just kick him out of her home.

"Just answer one simple question, is there a way a witch, meaning you can find a spell that would make someone remember something before they got compelled to forget?" Damon asks. He needs Bonnie to be on her A-game and in order to get a real response from her he would have to leave out the part that it's her who needs to remember something that Blondie made her forget.

Just thinking about Caroline made him angry. He tried to keep it together while he watched Bonnie think back to all of the spells she knew.

The fact that Caroline compelled Bonnie to forget something very important, so important that it would kill her stupid little original hybrid boyfriend, which Damon's had more than enough with him, he needed Klaus dead. Damon wasn't going to let him kill or harm Elena and he knew very well he was cooking up some kind of plan. An original can't just stay in Mystic Falls and do nothing but be with Blondie.

"I don't know, to be honest, I would have to see if I could find something in any of my grimoires." Bonnie replies as she leaves the door open to let Damon come inside.

"Great, let's get to work." Damon says as he enters her home and follows Bonnie towards the library of her house.

He was surprised Bonnie actually let him come inside her home. Even though he had an invitation already Bonnie can easily make sure he stays outside, all Bonnie had to do was give him a massive headache and Damon would run like never before just to make the pain stop in his head.

Bonnie was willing to help and he would take her help with no more annoying comments, at least for now.

* * *

"_Are you sure you actually want to sing on stage in front of all these people?" Rebekah asked Caroline as they took another tequila shot together. _

_After spending the night getting together in Rebekah's hotel room the girls were weirdly getting along fairly well. Caroline didn't know if it was because they had about a dozen shots together combined and the alcohol was getting to them and it was actually making them get along but it seemed like they didn't mind it. _

"_And why not? Maybe I can impress Nik," Caroline replied giggling. She turned around from her chair and sees Klaus with Elijah and Kol at a far booth in the corner of the bar talking about something she didn't want to worry about. _

_For the past day or even more she wasn't sure in the moment because of the alcohol but what she did know was that she was angry that her friends betrayed her and tried to kill her boyfriend. She was tired of being angry and frustrated that they were actually able to find such stupid love spell. _

_She knew if they went back to Mystic Falls Damon would try to do something stupid like try to kill her. She hoped Bonnie wouldn't remember the spell but according to Rebekah some witches can fight off the compulsion but from what she remembers Bonnie was very compliant after she compelled her. She hoped that if she did remember Bonnie would be smarter than to try again because she knew to well that after they spoke to Athena the spell would no longer work. _

"_Nik is already smitten with you," Rebekah told her and Caroline turns around to look at her new friend. She smiled as she hears Rebekah talk about her brother. _

"_How are you so sure?" Caroline asked her. _

"_Can't you tell? He's trying to do everything for you not to get killed from that love spell; he wants to keep you safe. He doesn't do that for anyone, he doesn't protect anyone." Rebekah explained. _

_It was true. Klaus wasn't a man to protect, he was more of a man that would let anyone get killed or he would just let them get hurt before he went out of his way to save them. Klaus didn't care about others except himself and at times he showed how much he actually care for his family and how he wants them to be together. _

_Now that he was dating Caroline he added her to the list of protection and would do anything to make Caroline happy and keep her safe. She was noticed how much he cared after he brought Rebekah and her here to Seattle to speak with Athena. _

"_I'm singing." Caroline decided. _

"_Sing something fun I can dance to with that guy over there," Rebekah said as she pointed to a very good looking tall man at the corner of the bar who was watching the girls for a while now while they drank. _

"_Got it," Caroline replied trying to hold in her giggles as she saw how interested Rebekah was in him and left to go to the stage. _

_Caroline leaves Rebekah behind and goes on stage and talks to the band that's currently playing that night, "You can sing for as long as you want, gorgeous," the lead singer tells he smiling. _

"_Great," Caroline smiles in return and goes straight for the microphone and tells the band what to play, Beautiful Things by Andian. _

_Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see_

_What's done is done, this life has got its hold on me_

_Just let it go, what now can never be_

_She didn't know why she picked this song but she felt it went with how she was currently feeling, she just closed her eyes and began to sing and that's what came out. _

_Klaus was talking to his brothers and having a relaxing time while drinking a glass of scotch. It wasn't until the music stopped for a while and heard the music start again that he realized who was actually singing up on stage and forgot about the current conversation he was having with his brothers. _

_I forgot that I might see_

_So many beautiful things_

_I forgot that I might need_

_To find out what life could bring_

_Beautiful things_

_He looked up and saw the beautiful blonde with her eyes closed singing so passionately that it made him fall in love with her even more. He knew that he was already in the deep in when it came to Caroline. He would do anything to be with her and listening to her sing such deep words was somehow making his dead heartbeat. _

_Take this happy ending away_

_It's all the same_

_God won't waste this simplicity_

_On possibility_

_Get me up, wake me up, dreams are filling_

_This trace of blame_

_Frozen still I thought I could stop_

_Now who's gonna wait?_

_He knew Caroline was having a tough time with the fact her best friend betrayed her but to him that was life, no one was to be trusted but he also understood that Caroline has been friends with this girl all her life and it hurt her to know a witch would kill her current boyfriend. _

_He groaned mentally. He sure did hate that word, boyfriend but he accepted it because Caroline constantly claimed what was hers and he did the same with her. He wanted her to be protected and he would do anything it took to make it happen. _

_Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see_

_What's done is done, this life has got its hold on me_

_Just let it go, what now can never be_

_So many beautiful things_

_So many beautiful things_

_Caroline continues to sing and his eyes watch her carefully. She had such a powerful voice it was overwhelming to him how great she really is. _

"_She's pretty good," Kol commented as he also watched Caroline sing. At first when Kol first met Caroline he was very flirtatious and Klaus wanted to pull his liver right from him and make him miserable. _

"_Mmm," Klaus replied. He knew very damn well how good Caroline's voice was and just how powerful and mesmerizing she could be on stage. Her voice was strong but at the same time just a soft to seduce you in her trap and make you fall in love with her. _

_Now what do I do?_

_Can I change my mind?_

_Did I think things through?_

_It was once my life_

_It was my life at one time_

_It wasn't until she finished her song that Caroline took noticed that the whole bar went quiet when she sang and they all stood still just to listen to Caroline sing. It made her feel wonderful. The last time she actually stood up on stage and sang in front of people was when she was trying to make a point to Matt and tell him that she cared. _

_After that she forgot about singing and when ever she took the time to sing was when she was in the shower alone. She didn't like people listening to her except for Klaus and the reason she was so brave to sing tonight was more than just because she had alcohol in her system, it was because she knew Klaus would be there listening to her. _

_She takes a deep breath before she sings one final song, Radio by Lana Del Rey. _

_Not even they can stop me now_

_Boy, I'll be flying overhead_

_Their heavy words can't bring me down_

_Boy I've been raised from the dead_

"_She does have a very powerful voice," Elijah commented as well while he listened to Caroline sing once more. He turns to his brother, "Is she always like this?" _

_Klaus takes a tight grip on his glass and takes another sip of his scotch and smiles as he listens to Caroline, "No, this is the first time I've watched her sing on stage. She's quite talented, with such voice she can concur the world all on her own." _

_No one even knows how hard life was_

_I don't even think about it now because_

_I've finally found you_

_Oh, sing it to me_

_Elijah smiled softly as he listened to his brother talk about his new found love, Caroline was bringing the humanity in him and he was glad for Niklaus. He deserved it, the fact that Caroline was able to do this after he became a hybrid and a powerful creature was truly fascinating to watch. _

_Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_

_Like a fucking dream I'm living in_

_Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio_

"_You think you could share brother?" Kol added and Klaus quickly tried to hurt him with his glass that still contained his scotch but he watched as Kol ran in his vampire speed to the other side of the bar and laughed. _

_I swore I'd chase until I was dead_

_I heard the streets were paved with gold_

_That's what my father said_

_No one would touch his Caroline. She was his and he was not a man who shared, ever. He moves his eyes again to Caroline's amazing body as she holds the microphone tightly as she sings with her eyes closed, blocking every one her mind. _

_Pick me up and take me like a vitamin_

_'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah_

_Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio_

_If only Klaus knew that when she was closing her eyes the only person left in the bar was Klaus in her eyes. She was singing for him, she only ever did sing for him. _

_Caroline finishes her song and opens her eyes slightly and leaves the stage for the band to continue playing their previous music. When she leaves the stage she finds Klaus already there waiting for her. _

_He places his hand for her to take a hold of and she places her hand in his. As Caroline gets closer he kisses her softly on her temple and Caroline beams when he looks at her. _

"_You were wonderful," Klaus told her. _

"_I was singing for you," Caroline replied to him and for the first time since they left Mystic Falls he genuinely smiled and Caroline missed him smiling. _

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her body close to his and she kisses him on the lips. _

"_You are going to be the death of me, Caroline." He whispered in her ear after their far too fast kiss. _

"_But it'll be a worth it," he continued and kissed her once more. _

* * *

Damon and Bonnie were currently sitting in the dinning room while they had at least five grimoires spread on the dinning room table reading and hoping they would find something.

Damon was starting to lose hope and was getting angrier by the second. He would have to find some other witch that would know what they were doing or knew more history about the originals. Klaus was so damn sneaky and so difficult to harm ever since he became a vampire and he was losing ideas.

"I think I might have found something," Bonnie tells him and Damon's eyes quickly rise across the table where Bonnie was currently sitting at reading.

"That's my girl." Damon replies smirking and Bonnie scoffs.

"Please, I'll throw up." Bonnie tells him again and Damon chuckles. He had to hand it to her. Bonnie was never the one to that a liking to his flirting but it could also be the fact that she was in fact a witch and didn't like vampires very well, and to make it all better she hated Damon for killing her mother.

But that was in the past now and Bonnie was some what okay helping him when it came to Elena and he liked that about Bonnie, she had loyalty and stood her ground with it.

"It's not really a spell so to speak but it says here that if a witch is compelled by a vampire when the witch sees the vampire again the witch will remember what was said or done before the compulsion. It doesn't really detail as to how to get someone to remember that isn't a witch." Bonnie explains the ancient writing to Damon.

"That's even more than I needed to know, I just hope that Blondie comes back soon." Damon says while thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asks confused as to why Damon isn't making any sense at the moment.

"Nothing. Just try to call your dear friend, Caroline. Tell her to come home soon, she left with out telling any one." Damon explains.

Bonnie doesn't know why Damon is being so very vague but she also didn't know that Caroline had left town with out telling her anything. She wonders if Caroline told Elena she was leaving and if she left with Klaus.

"I have to go talk to Stefan, we'll talk later," Damon says and Bonnie watches him leave her house. As always, Bonnie decides to ignore his weird behavior.

* * *

"_Do you think we should go back home?" Caroline asked Klaus as they walked back to the booth he was sitting with earlier with his brothers who are now at the bar. _

"_Do you wish to go back to Mystic Falls, love?" Klaus asked her. _

_She's silent, for a second she didn't know what she wanted. She would love to go back home and be with her mom and her friends at least until school was over and then finally graduate from high school. Caroline didn't know what she would actually do after college was over but she didn't want to stay in Seattle either. _

"_I just want to be able to finish school and graduate high school from Mystic Falls." _

"_What about after that, love?" Klaus questioned. _

"_I don't know I'd figured I'd take you up on the one plan to show me what the world has to offer?" Caroline replied. _

_Klaus looked at her and watched her as she said this. He never would have thought Caroline would actually leave home for good so quickly and to actually want to leave Mystic Falls with him was news. He wasn't excepting for Caroline to actually want to spend time with him. _

"_You'd actually leave home with me, sweetheart?" _

"_Yes." Caroline whispered and looked at him straight in the eyes. She was being honest with him and he knew it as well. He knew that Caroline would be more than willing to leave with him and leave it all behind. _

"_Why would you risk leaving your friends?" _

"_Because I love you," Caroline replied quickly and kissed him once more. _

_Klaus replied instantly, he loved kissing her. He moved her body closer to him because he wanted to feel her; he wanted to feel her skin on his as they kissed. _

_No one would see them, the bar was dark and they were in the most secluded booth in the bar. He wanted to claim her mouth after her confession, he loved hearing her say those words because no one ever said them to him and actually meant them. _

* * *

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asks as he hears his brother enter the living room and pour himself a glass with bourbon.

"According to Bonnie's grimoire, if a witch is compelled all she would have to do is see the vampire again that compelled her in order for her to remember." Damon informs Stefan.

Stefan turns to look at Damon in bewilderment, he didn't think Damon or even a witch would find a loophole to Caroline's compulsion.

"They're just going to strike back if we kill Klaus." Says Stefan.

"I don't care about the rest of the originals, I care about killing Klaus. He's the one after Elena not the rest of them."

Stefan says nothing he knows Damon will do whatever it takes to kill Klaus and save Elena. He also knew that Damon was never going to live in a world where they could call truce and stop trying to kill each other.

Stefan also knew that once and if Klaus decides to come back to Mystic Falls he will have a plan to kill both of them. Stefan didn't want to die but he would die protecting Elena as well.

He knew that Elena and him were no longer a couple but he would always love her. He will never stop loving her and he will always spare her life to keep her human because that's what Elena wants. She doesn't want to become a vampire, it would be easier for her if she did become one but that's not what she wanted.

Stefan couldn't pressure her to chance and he knew that Damon might not either, at least not right now. Maybe when he starts to notice that eventually Elena will age and he wont but if he truly loves her he will let her stay human. That wasn't a conversation he wanted to be a part of either.

"He will try to kill us if he come back." Stefan warns.

"I don't care, he can try to do whatever he wants I just need Bonnie to see Blondie and all will be fixed."

"She'll be protected by them Damon, all of them will protect her," Stefan continues. He tries to reason with Damon but he knows his brother is a lost cause.

Damon doesn't think about his plans thoroughly and Stefan hoped this didn't get either of them killed.

"Just leave it alone for now, if they come back don't do anything. The first person Klaus will come looking for is you or me, most likely both of us together. He will want to kill us or harm us for trying to actually kill him don't you get that, Damon? He wasn't doing anything wrong for month now, he was quiet spending time with Caroline and then we tried to kill him."

Damon didn't care; he just wanted Klaus killed so he'd known for a fact that Elena would be safe. He wanted Elena to not have tiptoe around Mystic Falls and life with Klaus still alive.

"Just leave it to me, brother," Damon snickers and leaves Stefan alone and frustrated.

* * *

Caroline stirs in her bed and wakes up slowly, as she moves she feels Klaus' body next to her who's still sleeping. She moves to look at him and with her finger slowly traces his jaw. Klaus never slept and it was a miracle that she was able to witness Klaus next to him actually sleeping.

He told her once he had nightmares and that's why he didn't sleep but some times he would while watching Caroline sleep as well. She was thankful that with the perks of being a vampire she didn't get hangover and she was even gladder she didn't feel hangover right now.

If she were still a human she would be. She continue to trace his jaw and feels Klaus stir under her.

"Good morning, love," Klaus, tells her as and Caroline almost faints as she listens to Klaus' husky sleepy voice.

She smiles, "Right back to you."

"Are you sure you want to leave and return to Mystic Falls today, love?" Klaus asks.

Caroline nods slowly, "Yes."

Klaus wraps his arms around Caroline and tosses her under him and smiles as he hears Caroline giggle under him.

"Oh how I love hearing that sound." Klaus tells her and kisses her forehead and start tickling her sides.

"Klaus!" Caroline yells at him trying to control her laughter. He loved watching and hearing Caroline laugh it was his favorite sound in the world to him.

He couldn't believe he was actually able to have something with Caroline when he's been so alone for so long but when he was with Caroline he didn't feel alone.

He continues to tickle her and Caroline falls apart under him. "Klaus… Please… Klaus!"

Klaus smiles again and suddenly stops tickling her. "You are beautiful, love," Klaus tells her before Caroline wraps his arms around his neck and leans his head down to her and kisses him.

* * *

"Why are you so interested in killing Klaus?" Elena asks Damon as they sit down together on her living room couch. Jeremy was out with Bonnie and she was left alone.

She wanted to spend time with Damon but Damon was making it impossible to be around him and Elena was getting frustrated.

"Because he deserves it." Damon says.

"Damon, sit down, please." Elena begs him and watches him relax and she takes a hold of his face. "Can you just leave the conversation for now? I want to spend time with you not talk about plans to kill Klaus right now."

Damon looks at her closely for a couple seconds and actually decides to calm down under Elena's gaze.

He didn't want Elena mad at him or annoyed with him. He just wanted to protect her so he would stop talking about Klaus for the time being and keep Elena happy.

Elena smiles and kisses him gently on the kiss and Damon wraps his arms around him.

* * *

Caroline goes walks to the Grill as she decides to get dinner for herself since none of the original actually eats besides her. She knew that eating kept her from those kill innocent people urges and she was extremely hungry since she got back home from the airport.

She reaches over to open the main entrance door but stops as someone from the other side opens the door from their side.

"Bonnie?" Caroline says shocked to see her best friend on the other side of the door just about to leave the Grill.

She didn't know what to say but she wasn't excepting to hear this out of Bonnie's mouth, "Why, Caroline?" Bonnie asks her as she remembers how Caroline compelled her.

For a that one moment, Caroline was speechless.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think Bonnie will do now that she remembers everything Caroline did to save Klaus and what will Caroline do in order to protect her love, Klaus? **

**Don't forget to review, follow if you'd like and read my other two stories! **

**Also, if you have tumblr follow me at tongue-tiedx **

**See you guys soon! **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: We'll I'm back with another update and I hope you all enjoy it. Just a small update this is the second to last chapter in this mini series and I want to guys to be aware to those Delena shippers it will not end well. _

_I'm also going to be uploading chapter 7 today since it's already written. I'm going to be editing it today and uploading it for you all to read and I'm excited for you guys to read what happens next. _

_Like always, don't forget to review and please tell me if you enjoyed this Klaroline FF and if you would read another. I hope you guys do enjoy it and I'm very thankful you've all stuck with me to the very end of this story. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the characters. **

* * *

Chapter 6 

"What do you mean, 'Why, Caroline?'" Caroline asks trying to mask her anger with Bonnie.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; the fact that Bonnie was angry that she compelled her was ridiculous. How could Bonnie be angry when she was the one that tried to kill Klaus and use Caroline in the process?

"You compelled me to forget," Bonnie replies.

"Because you tried to kill Klaus! How could you? You know that I care for him, Bonnie; you know that he wasn't planning on doing anything to anyone because he only wants to be with me but you went and did it anyways for no reason. You've forgiven so many people; you've even forgiven Damon, Bonnie! Why can't Klaus get the same respect?" Caroline yells.

She wanted to punch someone and for that second she could even kill a human. She knew she couldn't though, she wasn't strong enough to kill any one anymore. Last time she killed a human she cried for hours because of what she did but her anger was getting the best of her and for the first time she understood how the originals felt when they killed some one because of how angry they felt.

"I can't let him live, Care," Bonnie replies.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me! Why? Why kill Klaus and not kill Damon or Stefan who have also killed, whom have both been evil and not cared about the humans they've killed. Or you know what why not kill me because I've also killed people? Klaus no longer wants Elena, he doesn't want it he only wants me. Why can't you understand that? As my best friend." Caroline tries to reason but Bonnie just isn't budging.

"I can't, Care," Bonnie says once again.

"Don't even dare call me Care anymore only my best friends can do that and you know what you're not my best friend because you don't understand me. You don' t give me the same respect you give Elena. Don't even dare to try to do the spell on Klaus again because it wont work and if you try to do it again every one in this town will die it'll rain blood if you make the originals angry again and trust me I wont stop him." Caroline seethes in anger.

"You can't say things like Caroline!" Bonnie yells.

Caroline scoffs, "And why the hell not? You tried to kill my boyfriend while Damon literally killed your mother, which made her leave again or did we just forget about that fact now because Damon and Elena are happily in love?" Caroline replies and turns around and leaves the Grill leaving Bonnie shocked with her mouth opened.

* * *

Caroline runs straight to the Originals home trying to clear her head but she can't help but still be angry with Bonnie.

"Klaus!" Caroline yells the second she opens the door but is greeted by Rebekah instead.

"Why are you yelling?" Rebekah asks while crossing her arms on her chest.

"Where's Nik?" Caroline asks with another question completely ignoring Rebekah's question.

"In his office I think, why what's wrong?" Rebekah asks and Caroline just begins to walk towards Klaus' office.

"Nik!" Caroline yells again and Rebekah rolls her eyes as she follows Caroline.

"Will you stop it," Rebekah warns but Caroline continues to ignore her.

They both watch as Klaus opens the door to his office and smirks, "What is it, love, why are you yelling?"

"Bonnie remembered!" Caroline replies.

"What you mean she remembered?" Rebekah asks.

"I mean that I went to the Grill to get some food and I saw Bonnie and after she saw me and she asked me why I did it. She remembers I compelled her is that even possible?" Caroline wonders.

They walk over to the living room and sit down, "I've never heard of a witch remembering something after the compulsion. There's nothing about it in my books but I guess it could be possible." Klaus answers.

"But she was compliant after I compelled her," Caroline adds and Klaus nods but doesn't reply.

It was shocking to hear this information for both of the originals. Klaus being the only original that's actually been alive through out their whole existence didn't know how Bonnie was able to remember what happened after the compulsion Caroline did on her.

He was also curious to know himself how Bonnie, such a young witch with barely any experience was able to do such a thing. Never in his whole existence he was able to find a witch who was capable of doing such thing but most witches unlike Bonnie were much smarter and were able to fight compulsion and from what Caroline explained to Klaus after they tried to kill him she wasn't capable enough to fight and resist the compulsion.

He thought that the Salvatore brothers might of helped Bonnie find her way back before the compulsion in order to try and kill him again but he knew different than to have the Salvatore brothers try to kill him again.

"Don't worry about it, love, Athena already told us what happens if they even try to do the spell again and it wont work so just relax. Now if I do find the Salvatore brothers I will hurt them and make sure you do too Bekah for damaging the house and if they even try to hurt Caroline don't think twice about killing them." Klaus adds.

"Will you be going back to school?" Caroline asks Rebekah.

"Mmm. Maybe, I do want to find Bonnie and threaten her myself a little."

"Isn't there a certain useless human you want to see too, little Bekah?" They hear Kol asks as he enters the living room and goes straight to the bar for a drink.

"Don't make me kill you, Kol," Rebekah tells him angrily while rolling her eyes and Caroline tries her best not to giggle because every one knew Rebekah was in love with Matt.

Caroline wasn't sure how it would work out because she was a vampire and they still didn't know if Matt could handle it.

They sat together and continued to talk and Caroline giggles as Kol taunts Rebekah.

* * *

Bonnie did her best to hurry and reach Elena's house where she knew she could find Damon.

She didn't feel like driving all the way to the boarding house but she knew that going to Elena's would be the quickest way to get to Damon. She needed to tell Damon she remembers the spell but at the same time she was afraid of what the originals would do, the was she saw Caroline so angry unlike ever before was somewhat taunting her and actually hearing she would let Klaus kill every one in the town was wrong.

Bonnie thinks back to when Damon made Klaus angry for trying to hit on Caroline once again didn't go so well. Klaus knew what Damon had once done to Caroline in the past when Damon first moved back to Mystic Falls and he wasn't at all too happy with Damon after hearing the evil things he had to her. Klaus was ready to actually kill Damon if he needed to and Klaus sure did want to. When he saw Damon hit on Caroline he instantly began to beat him. The only reason Klaus didn't do anything to Damon was because Caroline asked him to forget about it but if Caroline isn't there to ask Klaus to forget the whole thing she knew Klaus would of done something.

And that something would not end well, all the originals would instantly defend Caroline and Klaus. Bonnie wasn't looking forward to hide either but for some reason Bonnie's head kept telling her she needed to get rid of Klaus and she didn't know why. A part of her keeps fighting her and telling her that it wasn't fair because of Caroline and this was the first time Caroline was so happy with a guy and she was some how ruining it but it was Klaus' fault for causing so much trouble and problems in Mystic Falls, all of the originals in fact.

She reaches Elena's door and quickly knocks on her door and waits for Elena to open the door but instead Jeremy does.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks and Bonnie smiles.

"I need to talk to your sister," she replies and Jeremy lets her inside the house. Bonnie and Jeremy have been dating for quite some time now and they were very good together.

"Elena!" Jeremy yells and they both walk to the living room and find Damon and Elena talking.

"Hey, Bon," Elena says smiling.

"I need to talk to you both," Bonnie replies in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, come sit."

Jeremy and Bonnie sit next to each other across from Damon and Elena. Damon watches Bonnie suspiciously and wonders if she's about to tell him what he hopes for.

"I remember," she replies and Damon smirks.

"They're back then?" Elena asks before Damon can speak and Bonnie nods.

"All right, lets go get them and kill them." Damon adds smiling.

Elena turns and gives him a cold look and his smile is quickly gone. "Why can't you two just leave him alone?"

"She threatened me and the whole town, Elena." Bonnie adds and Elena's eyes widen.

"Wait, what exactly did she say?" Jeremy asks.

"She said that if we try it again they'd make the whole town rain blood and she wont stop them." Bonnie explains and the group says nothing.

"That's reasonable," Jeremy adds trying to break the silence.

"Shut it, Gilbert." Damon tells him.

"He's right, you two need to back off the only one being reasonable right now is Stefan because he also told you to back off." Elena finishes and looks at Damon and he rolls his eyes.

"You both need to accept that he didn't want to do anything with any of us and now you both have provoked him and he's going to want his revenge the second he sees either of you including Stefan, and now we'll all be lucky if he doesn't go after me to get you both in some kind of trap because he is Klaus. He isn't going to go straight to you both. You both provoked him and you shouldn't have because he wasn't even using me as his blood bag and he hasn't for months now and I'm going to be very serious with you both if you try to do something stupid like trying that damn spell again I'm not going to speak to either of you or Stefan for that matters if he agrees to do it again." Elena threatens and gets up and leaves the house leaving Bonnie and Damon in shock.

* * *

Elena knew where she had to go and what she needs to do and she needs to be alone to do it. She hopes that Damon didn't follow her and for some reason she knew that he wouldn't because he was going to try and convince both Bonnie and Stefan to do the damn spell again and it was honestly pissing her off as well.

For the past week all Damon could talk about was getting Bonnie's head back and remembering that stupid spell. She wanted them both to completely forget about it because they would be lucky to survive now that they've tempted Klaus and all the originals for that matter after Stefan and Damon went to Klaus' house and trashed the place.

They deserved to be threatened by the originals and even more Caroline and Elena understood what she was doing because she was only trying to protect who she loves and most of all if Elena was in the same position she would have done the same.

She reaches her destination and knocks on the door and waits.

"Well, look who's here," she hears Kol say and smirks at her while he answers the front door.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asks and completely ignores Kol stupid remarks.

"Are you sure I should let you in?" Kol wonders while thinking of the pitiful Salvatore brothers who trashed the place last time they were here.

"I'm alone," Elena replies.

"Let her in," Elena hears Caroline yell from inside the house.

Kol though does nothing to move out of the away leaving Elena to shove Kol out of the way and she enters the originals home and for some reason she wasn't afraid of not coming out alive because for the first time she was actually on Caroline and Klaus' side and not the other way around. But she also knew that Caroline would help her keep her alive because Elena wants to prove to Caroline she understands and she doesn't agree with what Damon and Bonnie are doing.

Elena walks to the living room and finds the rest of the originals gathered around in the living room. "If it isn't the doppelganger herself," Klaus says and doesn't look at Elena.

"Caroline can I talk to you?" Elena asks completely ignoring Klaus. Rebekah then leaves the room leaving Elena with Klaus, Caroline and oddly Elijah as well. Elena didn't care that Elijah was there she was just glad Kol didn't come in here and keep bugging her.

Elena makes her way and sits next to Caroline and looks at her, "I'm sorry for what Bonnie, Damon and Stefan did but I want you to know they're most likely coming up with a plan to do it again and I want you to be aware of their plans. I completely disagree that they even tried to do the spell in the first place and they had no right to do such a thing and that's why I tried to warn you the first time and I'm warning you again because no matter what I say I can't seem to stop them. I want you both you know that I'm sorry for their actions but if they do try to do this again I want to ask you both to not hurt them, if they do something take me instead but don't hurt them specially Bonnie." Elena asks.

"Why do you want to be saved when you know what they're doing is wrong?" Elijah asks.

"Because maybe then they'll understand to stop, like a lesson or something I don't know take your pick but lately they've just been annoying they crap of both Jeremy and I and we kind of both want to just run away from all three of them only now Stefan doesn't want to get revenge because he knows you're all itching to get back at them." Elena adds.

"So there's trouble in paradise?" Klaus asks smirking.

Elena instead ignores him, "Is it going that bad?" Caroline wonders and Elena nods softly.

"Well talk later about it," Caroline adds.

"So what exactly are you saying Elena? What is it that you want?" Klaus adds.

"You want us to take you away if they try the spell again?" Elijah asks and Elena nods in response.

"Are you sure you want to do that, love?" Klaus ask while looking directly at Elena. "Yes," Elena whispers.

The group says nothing but Klaus could only being to wonder as to why Elena would be so compliant for them to take her away.

* * *

"All right, we need a plan." Damon beings and Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Why are you both so obsessed with killing him? He's not the only who's done something bad in the past?" Jeremy asks looking directly at Damon.

"Gilbert, leave."

"You know what, no! You two leave. If you're only going to talk about how to kill Klaus and ruining your friendship with Caroline, which most likely is already broken by what you've done, leave my house and go to yours." Jeremy tells them in anger and Bonnie looks at him with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious, Jer?" She asks and Jeremy gets up.

"Leave," Jeremy tells him and Damon gets up after him. "I'm not scared of you, Damon and I'm not going to allow you to do something I don't agree with in my house so leave or I'll be ever so glad to take back the invitation Elena gave you to enter our home and I'll make sure she doesn't let you back in the house." Jeremy threatens and Damon pushes him against the wall in anger.

"Don't play with me, Gilbert." Damon tells him while he holds him by the throat.

"Damon Salvatore, you are uninvited. I take the invitation back to enter my home." He yells and Damon quickly lets him go as he begins to gasp for air and Jeremy smirks in satisfaction.

Jeremy knew that he couldn't do much to hurt Damon except kill him with a stake but he also knew that Elena wouldn't want that so he did what he knew he could do. A couple months back Bonnie was able to find a spell that would give both Elena and Jeremy the right to rightfully take back their invitation to any vampire that had been invited to their house. Bonnie had been able to properly cast the spell in Elena's house, Caroline's house, and hers as well but neither had actually tried to take their invitation back until now.

Jeremy and Elena also never did invite any to their home because none of them could ever tell who was a vampire or not so who ever wasn't a friend wasn't allowed. Strangers weren't allowed to begin with but because Bonnie was able to cast this spell they could take their invitations back and Damon needed a taste of him own medicine.

Jeremy watches as Damon tries to gasp for air and falls to the floor but with all his strength he gets back up and runs outside in his vampire speed to the front porch. Both Jeremy and Bonnie go to the front door and find him being able to breath again. This was the first time they were ever taking their invitation back and Jeremy was even more excited that it worked.

"Gilbert!" Damon yells as he tries to enter the house but he's stopped and he tries again only to be stopped.

"Glad we have that cover, want to discuss evil plans do it outside and not inside my house." Jeremy says and turns to Bonnie.

"Are you staying or leaving?" He asks and Bonnie steps out to the porch and Jeremy rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Bye," he adds and slams the door on both of them and goes back to his room and sends a text to Elena to not invite Damon back to their home.

She replies with asking him why but Jeremy tells her he'll explain when she's back home and to just listen to him. He takes his headphones and starts to listen to his music on his iPod and takes his sketchpad and begins to draw peacefully.

* * *

Caroline and Elena leave the house and go outside to the garden to talk more privately with out the originals. They walk far enough where they both know they won't be heard.

They sit together on a white bench in the garden and they hear the birds chirping and eating food Caroline puts for them.

"This is beautiful," Elena whispers in admiration.

"I did it myself," Caroline tells her. Elena then turns her head to look at Caroline in shock.

Caroline giggles, "I got that same reaction from Rebekah after she saw what I did back here she couldn't believe it either."

"This is amazing. Does that mean you live here?" Elena asks and Caroline nods.

"Pretty much, I go home some times but most of my stuff is here. Mom already knows I'll be officially moved out once high school is over so I'm gradually moving my stuff and staying at home less since mom is always working anyways. Since the house is already decorated I took the time to do this myself to make the house have piece of me." Caroline explains.

"Wow," Elena replies in admiration and looks around the garden. It was filled with bright colors, all of Caroline's favorite flowers including lilies, tulips, orchids, iris, and lisianthus'. Caroline worked for at least four months on the garden and it also had two fountains in the center as well as the white bench they were currently sitting at, which was also in the center of the garden.

Caroline was even more proud of herself for actually being able to start a project and finish it with determination. "Becoming a vampire gives you more time and for months I felt like I was lacking any determination so I wanted to do something different and actually finish it so I decided to build this with some minor help from Klaus. I didn't let any of them see it until I was finished even though I know they checked how I was doing while I was gone even though I told them not to I think the only one who didn't sneak a peek was Kol because he honestly doesn't care about a garden." Caroline explains not helping her current babble.

"Becoming a vampire and gaining this life has changed so much for me and I want you to know I didn't want to compel Bonnie or hurt Damon and Stefan but I felt I needed to and most of all I was angry because they were getting fairly close to killing Klaus and I can't lose him Elena and I really do hope you understand as my best friend. I didn't pick to fall in love with Klaus but we both can't help what the heart decides and who it picks to love and I do love him and I know that he loves me." Caroline finishes.

"Care, I understand I want you to know that I don't want to take part of it and Jeremy doesn't want to either. We're both annoyed with the fact they couldn't stop talking about the stupid plan and Damon has been babbling about it for long time and it is annoying to be completely honest with you, but lately things have been changing with us." Elena replies and sighs.

"Is there really trouble in paradise?"

"Yes," Elena sighs and looks away admiring the flowers. "I think he believes if he kills Klaus things will go back how they were with us when we first started dating and I think Jeremy is feeling the same way about Bonnie. I wish we could both just escape for some time after school ends and just take a break from all things supernatural." Elena explains.

"Is that why you're all right with Klaus capturing you?" Caroline wonders and Elena sighs as a response.

"You deserve a break, Elena. Every one does if you need time alone you need to tell him and Jeremy does too. If it's becoming overwhelming tell him, be honest." Caroline advises.

"Are you staying after school finishes?" Elena asks and Caroline sighs.

"I don't even know if I'll stay for the remaining school year. This whole lets kill Klaus and use Caroline in the process just isn't fun for me and even though I don' t want to run away there's more to this life than plain ol' Mystic Falls and I think it's time I begin to move on with my vampire life. I can always go back to school if I desire too I mean I'll be stuck as a seventeen year old for the rest of my existence even though I'll continue to have birthday my body isn't going to change. Everything's changed, everything I once wanted isn't what I want and even if I did want to get married and have kids that's just impossible for me to do." Caroline explains.

"When did you become so brilliant with words and advice?" Elena asks and Caroline giggles.

"Who knows I've had a lot to think about while I was building this garden it gave me a lot of time to think and the past couple of days I was gone with Klaus and Rebekah it showed me there's more to this town and there's better places out there and I deserve to be able to explore." Caroline adds.

"I understand, I wish I could go with you I don't even know what I want to do after school is over." Elena whispers.

"Maybe you should spend some time here by yourself, this place is pretty good for thinking and analyzing." Caroline adds and smiles.

Elena sighs, "You're right it a very peaceful and magnificent."

Caroline smiles, "You should think about coming over more, I've missed these talks and I can't always have these kinds of conversation with Klaus and I'm only starting to finally get along with Rebekah but it's never the same as talking with my long time best friend."

"I'll always come back," Elena whispers as she gets up. "But I have to go back home now but I promise I'll be back but please be careful about Damon and Bonnie."

Caroline nods, "I will. I'll see you soon then."

Caroline gets up after Elena and they girls hug and Elena leaves the mansion and Caroline goes back inside to find her favorite original.

* * *

"So how about we just go get them right now? Or try to make a trap where you call her up and tell her you want to meet her at the Grill to apologize and then get her blood and then we'll go after Klaus." Damon plans and Stefan shakes his head.

"You two can work this out with out me, I am not getting killed." Stefan replies to Damon's stupid plans and leaves the living room in the Boarding house.

"Great, just us two even better," Damon says.

"Look we don't need Caroline I still have her blood that we got the first time all we'll need is to get Klaus and we can perform the spell." Bonnie explains and Damon smirks.

"Great, I'll catch the hybrid and then we'll kill him." Damon smirks and thinks of a plan to bring Klaus to his house.

* * *

"Jeremy?" Elena yells as she enters her home.

"In the kitchen," Jeremy yells back and Elena joins him as he eats take out food and Elena serves herself her own plate of food.

"Explain why I can't invite Damon in?" Elena wonders as she beings to eat her food and watches Jeremy smirks next to her.

"I told him that if he was going to plan a way to kill Klaus and hurt Caroline they both needed to leave including Bonnie." Jeremy beings to explain while they both begin to eat together.

"Mmm." Elena replies.

"Like usual he dragged me and pushed me against the wall and try to threaten me but instead I revoked his invitation from the spell Bonnie casted and it worked. He began to gasp for air so he ran outside, Bonnie and I followed him out and he couldn't get in. I don't want him in here when all he's going to talk about is trying to kill Klaus and blah, blah and the same goes for Bonnie. When they stop talking and bragging about trying to kill a vampire who's done bad as well as both Damon and Stefan and Katherine and they're still running around alive I don't want them in here and I don't want you to invite him in." Jeremy finishes and Elena nods.

"I agree, I went and spoke to Caroline." Elena begins and tells Jeremy everything she told Caroline and the originals.

"If they take you tell them to take you too." Jeremy replies after listening to Elena's explanation while she was at the originals.

"I wish we could get out of here for a while and not worry about any more supernatural stuff, just us two like before vampires and witches and doppelgangers took over it." Elena sighs.

"Me too, I mean yeah Klaus killed Jenna and his mom took Alaric from us but Damon killed me and he didn't even know if I was wearing this ring or not. Stefan has killed too I mean he was a ripper for god's sake why can they get saved and continue living but Klaus is the big bad hybrid who's stopped doing bad for Caroline and he can't be forgiven? I don't get it its all messed up logic!" Jeremy continues.

"I know, Jer," Elena whispers.

"We should plan something, get away for the summer we can afford it." Jeremy adds and Elena agrees and they both continue to eat.

* * *

After making a plan Damon goes to the Grill to get a drink while knowing Bonnie was somewhere in the background as they both waited for Klaus. They both decided it was better to get Klaus to get to the Grill then to have Klaus show up at the Boarding house.

"Well look who we have here." Klaus snickers behind him and Damon smirks as his plan is going according to plan.

Damon knew what he was doing and he also knew how to draw Klaus out with out him knowing that Damon had an ulterior motive and a plan to kill Klaus again. Klaus didn't know it but every one in the bar was compelled to not pay attention to any thing going on including the workers. Bonnie was hiding some where in the bar as well ready to cast the spell once Klaus was captured.

He knew this time it was going to work because no one knew about the plan except Bonnie and him.

At least so he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Well this is it, the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I've had so much fun writing this FF and even though it was short I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Don't forget I have another Klaroline FF which I'm updating every week called, Illegal if you guys want to read more Klaroline :) _

_Don't forget to review and tell me if you liked this idea. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or it's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 7 

Stefan leaves to his room but he's stopped as he listens to Bonnie tell Damon they don't need to get Caroline this time as she already has Caroline's blood saved from the previous time they tried to do the love spell. He didn't know why he cared at the moment what they would do but he knew that he needs to listen to what ever they are going to plan because if they actually try to go with this spell again he knew they were going to get killed.

"One step less and I know how to draw Klaus in with out having to go to him." Damon tells Bonnie and I roll my eyes.

"What are you planning?" Bonnie asks.

"We're going to the Grill." Damon informs Bonnie and Stefan can hear them leave the house after a minute Stefan also leaves the house and goes to Elena's house instead.

He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on any conversation but he needs to make sure Damon doesn't get killed or even worse have Damon do something completely stupid and they'd all get killed by the originals and even though he knew he would always defend Elena but Stefan was aware he wasn't at all ready to die.

Reaching Elena's house he rings her doorbell and waits for Elena to open the door.

"Hey, Stefan," Elena greets Stefan as she opens the door and moves out the way to let him inside the house, currently the only Salvatore allowed inside.

"We need to talk," Stefan tells her seriously and Elena's smile leaves and her lips turns into a grim line.

"What did Damon do now?" She asks as they reach the kitchen and Jeremy in the kitchen throwing away bags of food and cleaning the plates they currently used for dinner.

"He's planning on going to the Grill and somehow drawing Klaus out and kill him." Stefan explains and Jeremy gets angry.

"Don't they need Caroline?" Jeremy asks.

"No, I heard Bonnie tell Damon she still has Caroline's blood that we managed to get last time. We need to go to the Grill and stop him, Damon's going to manage to do something stupid and I for one don't want to get killed by an original." Stefan explains and both Jeremy and Elena agree and they leave to the Grill.

* * *

"You know your girlfriend managed to piss me off once again." Damon tells Klaus as he takes a shot of bourbon the bartender brought to him for free.

Klaus chuckles, "Funny you say that, mate, because you've managed to piss me off."

Damon shakes his hands imitating he's scared, "Should I be scared of the big bag hybrid?" Damon taunts smirking while taking another shot of bourbon.

"You know I'm not like my brother Elijah who's very true to his word and I never did say I'd promised to follow Elena's request." Klaus begins and Damon stops and stares at Klaus.

Wondering what the hell could Klaus be talking about and wondering what Elena would even ask the jerk he sits and watches Klaus closely as Damon hopes Klaus would tell him what was Elena's request. "My brother might get angry at me for telling you Elena did ask for something from me since he is some where in this bar as well as Kol and my lovely sister, Rebekah." Klaus informs him and this sets Damon and his mater plan back a couple steps but he doesn't let Klaus know this.

He didn't think that Klaus would bring his family with him, he'd figure since he's so powerful he'd come alone but since he and Stefan broke into his house and managed to leave it in a wreck before Elijah and Kol found him this was their payback on Damon so he knew he was screwed and that the plan wasn't going to work unless Bonnie did the spell with out tying Klaus down.

He hoped she would start the spell knowing that the rest of the originals were here watching him and Klaus talk. Bonnie was also seated in a place where she could hear any conversation going on by the bar and he hopes she was smart enough to start the spell.

"Too bad I've got my witch with me," Damon remarks and Klaus chuckles once again.

"Does it matter?" Klaus asked but didn't let Damon answer before he threw Damon to the other side of the bar and watched him fall.

Caroline watched from the back as Klaus threw Damon around the whole bar and they both continued to fight over what happened. Damon was putting up a good fight but Klaus was clearly even stronger than him.

Slowly the people from the bar began to leave except the workers thanks to Rebekah's compulsion telling to leave quickly and pay no attention to what was going on between Damon and Klaus.

Caroline knew where the rest of the originals were standing keeping a watch on the Grill and Damon and Bonnie but Caroline's mind gets distracted as she beings to yell in pain.

"Caroline!" Caroline hears Elena yells and feels as Elena runs up to her and holds her as her body falls on the ground and she continues to yell in pain as she gets a massive headache and beings to feel her body in pain. Trying to make the pain go away she knew that Bonnie was trying to do the spell and Elena was trying to keep a tight hold on her now weaken body.

"What did you do?" Caroline hears Klaus growl but Damon doesn't reply as Klaus throws him against the other side of the bar once more.

"Hold him down!" Klaus growls to Elijah and Kol as he runs to Caroline's side and continues to listen to Caroline yell in pain and agony.

"Nik!" She yells and Bonnie leaves the darkness and looks at her friend crying from the pain in the middle of the Grill.

"It's supposed to be hurting you not Caroline," Bonnie cries as she watches her spell take action on her best friend and not the original hybrid.

Klaus runs in speed to Bonnie and holds her down by her throat, "You tried that damn spell didn't you?" Klaus growls and Bonnie tries to nod.

"You're lucky I'm already one step ahead of you, useless witch." He growls but in slow motion Damon gets up and tries to take a stake to kill Caroline but Elena quickly pushes Damon away and stop him but in his vampire speed Damon pushes Elena out of his way and Elena hits the wall and falls and Elijah runs to Elena side as well as Jeremy while Stefan then takes initiation and pushes Damon away from Caroline's weak body.

Klaus turns and lets go Bonnie and runs to Damon and punches him multiply and takes Damon own stake and kills him in front of every one and Bonnie yells for Klaus to stop but it's already too late as Damon tries to gasp for air and every one watches his now grey body fall on the ground.

Klaus runs back to Caroline's body, which she's now stopped yelling and feeds her his blood for her to wake up again.

"She's dead," Jeremy whispers while looking down at Elena's body, which is spread on the floor as her eyes are closed from the fall when Damon pushed her.

The rest of the group looks at Elena's body and Stefan kneels down to Elena's body knowing that Jeremy is wrong.

"She's not dead," he whispers.

Jeremy quickly looks at her in shock, "No!" he yells knowing what Stefan means.

"How are you sure?" Jeremy yells asking for an explanation, begging Stefan to tell him what he knows.

"This morning when she went to the boarding house looking for Damon she decided to make breakfast but she cut herself in the process. The cut was too deep to heal itself and she was probably going to need stitches so I quickly gave her my blood to make it stop and to keep me from biting her, she's going to turn because she has my blood in her system." Stefan explains and a tear falls from his eyes as he's now losing both Damon and Elena.

He knew that Elena never wanted this live and that she never wanted to become a vampire. She wanted to be a human and now Klaus has taken he's only brother and he was going to be more alone than ever.

"It's ok," Jeremy whispers and they all fall back on alert as they hear Elena gasping for air and waking up.

"Elena!" Jeremy holds her as she remembers her now being a vampire and they hear Bonnie running away from the Grill.

Caroline then as well slowly opens her eyes and Klaus looks down at her in admiration and smiles, "Welcome back, love." He whispers and they both look back at Elena who's crying.

"She's in transitions, love," Klaus explains and Caroline looks at Damon's dead body and Caroline runs to give both Elena and Jeremy a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." Caroline tells her while they hug.

"It's okay," Elena whispers and smiles, "It's okay," she repeats trying to not only assure her family and friends but also trying to assure herself that she's okay even though she's in transition.

"Are you going to drink blood?" Jeremy asks and Elena nods in reply.

"Someone get her a blood bag!" Caroline demands. "Come back home with us and we'll get you blood bags."

Elena sighs and turns to Stefan and places a hand on his face, "It'll be all right you're not going to lose me it's not your fault." She tells him and he nods.

Stefan knew it was his fault but he didn't know what to do but he also saw the sincerity in Elena's eyes when she told him this.

"What are you going to do with his body?" Jeremy asks.

"I'll dispose of the body," Stefan replies and they all nod.

"You can come back to the house with us," Caroline whispers and Stefan nods in consideration. He was confused at the moment and he didn't know if it would be the best to go home where Klaus would be after he just killed his brother.

Klaus helps Caroline off the floor as well as Jeremy helps Elena and as a group they leave the Grill and go back to the mansion and they give Elena a blood bag or two.

* * *

"Are you both going to be okay?" Caroline whispers to Elena and Jeremy and the both nod.

"I will control it and I'll stay here with Jeremy until he's ready to leave me. I don't want to ever leave Jeremy alone," Elena replies while looking at her brother while they sit on the sofa. Caroline smiles in response, "I can always teach you, I mean I'm the only one in this house that drinks blood bags every day."

Elena giggles, "All right. I don't think I'll be able to go to school for a couple of day but you'll still have to go," she tells Jeremy who whines.

"Oh come on!" He whines again.

Caroline and Elena giggle together. "Yes, because you have to get into a good college and maybe we could do it together even though I'll live forever I still want you to have a human life." Elena explains seriously.

"Would you be all right with me turning into a vampire?" Jeremy asks and Elena looks at him but doesn't reply because honestly she didn't know what to reply.

She didn't want to lose her brother now that she was going to live forever but she knew that Jeremy wants a human life but then her mind takes her back to when Jeremy was in love with Anna and was desperate to become a vampire and be with her forever.

"Bonnie?" Elena asks knowing that Jeremy would understand what she's asking of him but Jeremy shakes his head in response.

Jeremy was confused about Bonnie, she was so set in killing Klaus and that only ended in Caroline getting hurt instead of Klaus and Elena becoming a vampire and every one losing Damon.

"Leave that for later, there's rooms upstairs for both of you if you want to stay and you'll both be protected or you can go home." Caroline suggests and Jeremy and Elena decide to stay at the mansion instead for now.

"I'm going to get another blood bag," Elena informs them and goes to the kitchen thinking about her new life. She was confused. She wanted to go outside to the garden but it was now too dark so she decided she could go tomorrow instead and think about her new future.

She wanted to ask Caroline for more advice and how she was so easily able to adapt. She was also glad the rest of the originals were upstairs and she was the only one downstairs looking for a drink.

"Hello, Elena," she jumps as she hears Elijah's deep voice.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he adds but Elena smiles instead.

"It's okay, I was expecting every one to be upstairs I was just getting another blood bag." She explains and Elijah nods in return.

"Take as many as you might need, mostly Caroline drinks them." Elijah tells her and she nods.

"You know you're handling this quite well for someone who didn't want this life." Elijah begins.

"I need to be strong for Jeremy." She replies and Elijah says nothing. "How do you control the urges?" She wonders out loud and Elijah is only too willingly to help her.

"There's different ways, Elena. Every vampire is different and finds their own way in controlling their urges, like Caroline she eats and she eats a lot of food that small creature but it helps her keep control. Then there's Klaus who drinks to help him keep control but the older you are the less blood you have to drink to keep the urges and to be strong unlike newborns need a lot of blood to stay in control and to be strong. There's other vampire who drink at least five to six blood bags in one sitting until they are completely full which helps their urges when they first become vampires until the progressively have to drink less which you could also do as well. You just have to find out what works for you the most."

Elena nods as she listens to all this information. She didn't know how to feel about this new life she was gaining but she knew she could survive it with the help of her brother and her friends.

She still couldn't believe that she had actually lost Damon but while having to drink blood bags and having both Jeremy and Caroline there to help her she didn't have any time alone to think about what she had lost and what she has gained.

She was confused as to what to say to Stefan because he was now alone and she didn't want Stefan to ever feel alone but she also knew she couldn't start a relationship with him because she didn't have those same feelings for him any more.

"Will you teach me?" Elena whispers enough to let Elijah hear her desperate need of help because she some what felt alone going through this transition that was confusing to her.

"Always, my dear, Elena." Elijah replies and takes Elena's hand and kisses her knuckles.

"Tomorrow, it's best you rest tonight." He adds and Elena nods in response and leaves the kitchen to her room.

* * *

"Did you have to kill him?" Caroline asks Klaus as she enters their room and lies down next to Klaus.

"He was going to stake you, love," Klaus replies nonchalantly. "He left me no choice." Klaus adds and Caroline sighs.

"I think it'd be best if we left," Caroline whispers.

"What about school?" Klaus asks her as he turns to Caroline and wraps a protective arm around her body and pulls her closer to her chest.

Klaus can feel Caroline shrug and she stays quiet for a couple minutes. She didn't care about school anymore and she knew she could always go back if she wanted to. She wasn't interested in Mystic Falls any more she wanted to explore what was around the world and she wanted to sing.

She knew she wanted to find better opportunities with Klaus and to build a new and better life with him because that's all she wanted to be with the one man she loves. Everything else didn't matter as long she was with him and he only wants Caroline.

"School will always be there," Caroline replies and cuddles even closer to Klaus' body.

"Then we shall leave, love, you pick where. Whether it be Paris, Spain, London, we'll go together." He replies softly and Caroline smiles.

She moves to look up at Klaus and she can see the love in his eyes and she knew she was where she belongs and she never wanted to lose this feeling.

In union they kiss softly and Caroline could feel her body grow in warmth. "I love you, Nik," she whispers to him and Klaus smile.

"I love you, Care," he replies and kisses her once more as they both fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

1 month later.

"Care, we're leaving!" Caroline hears Elena yell from downstairs in the Mikaelson mansion.

Elena and Jeremy had decided to stay in the house while both Caroline and Elijah taught Elena how to control her urges from killing humans and not hurting Jeremy and Elena was great at it.

Even though she was a very young vampire they all knew she would never attack any human and Elena was very strong in keeping her will to not kill and just drink blood bags. Elena and Jeremy had decided to pack their bags and leave for California now that Elena and Caroline had graduated.

Jeremy was going to finish his senior year in California while Elena worked and paid for the bills with the small fortune their parents left them and send Jeremy to college. Jeremy was still considering becoming a vampire but Elena didn't want him to leave his human life just yet if he really was so sure in becoming a vampire and she didn't want to gift him the life of immortality.

Elena and Stefan still spoke to this day but Stefan felt it was right for him to leave Mystic Falls and decided to look for his best friend, Lexy but promised to keep in touch with both Elena and Jeremy while they were in California and told the same to Caroline but he needed to spend time away from them and home because it brought him memories of losing his brother.

Even though Stefan and Damon didn't have such a great relationship over their years he still cared about his older brother and was upset he was gone.

Caroline and Klaus decided to both go on many trips after high school was over and they were also on their way to London.

"Coming!" Caroline yells in response.

Caroline runs in her vampire speeds and hugs Elena tightly, "Please keep in touch." Caroline begs and Elena smiles.

"Of course, Care you can always visit once you get tired of London, Paris and Spain." Elena smirks and together the girls giggle.

"What about Elijah?" Caroline asks and Elena's smile leaves.

"I don't know, he told me he would keep in touch." Elena whispers and Caroline nods understanding.

Over the past month while Elijah was teaching Elena to control the urges and learning more about her new supernatural abilities they had both gotten fairly close but both of them never decided in doing anything more.

Neither of them took the initiation of going towards the next step but Caroline also understood that Elena was still upset about losing Damon.

Jeremy and Bonnie broke up after the whole spell plan and decided it was best for them to take a break and stay away. Bonnie then decided it was best for her to move to Louisiana with her long time Bennett cousin she had meet a last year when Katherine was around and left Mystic Falls for good as well. Bonnie also finished her senior year in Louisiana and the girls hadn't spoken since the night Damon died and Elena was turned.

"You two will figure it out but go on and don't miss your flight both of you and please call me when you both get there." Caroline begs and hugs both Elena and Jeremy good-bye for now.

"I'll miss you, Barbie," Jeremy smirks while they hug and Caroline messes up his hair in revenge.

"Love you," she tells him and Jeremy rolls her eyes. "Watch out for your sister." Caroline whispers and Jeremy nods and smiles as Klaus' drivers takes off with Elena and Jeremy to the airport and she couldn't help but let a tear fall down her cheek because it was the first time she was ever going to be alone with out her two best friends.

"Caroline," she hears Klaus behind her and she turns and hugs him in return.

Klaus kisses her temples and hugs her tightly, "It's all right, love." He whisper and Caroline nods.

"Are we leaving once the driver gets back?" Caroline asks and Klaus nods.

* * *

London was beautiful and most of all Klaus was just as excited as Caroline to be back home. Even though he wasn't as excited to go walking around like tourist he would be willing to do it for Caroline.

Elijah and Kol decided to take off after Klaus and Caroline left the house and Rebekah decided she was going to spend some time to herself and maybe join Klaus and Caroline when she was ready to be with her favorite brother once again.

"This place is beautiful," Caroline whispers in awe and Klaus smiles in return.

London was different that anything Mystic Falls had to offer and it wasn't just because they drove on the other side of the road. The buildings were different, the houses were different and the people were completely different and had a different attitude than they did back home.

She didn't care that she was American and didn't have an accent but she did love the London city lights and how alive it felt to be in London compared to Mystic Falls. London was beautiful and there were colors everywhere and the day life was just as exciting as the nightlife. There was culture every where unlike Mystic Falls and she knew that she wanted to stay in London for as long as Klaus would allow her too because she was in love with the city.

"Ready, love?" Klaus asks as he takes a hold of her hand and Caroline nods in response as she takes everything in.

Together they both wander off the London streets of to find new adventures together.

* * *

_A/N: In this FF Lexy was never killed by Damon and Stefan went to go find her so they could travel together._

_I hope that you enjoyed reading and I hope to see you all reading other Klaroline FF I write in the future. Thank you all for the support and for sticking with me through the end of this story. _

_Until next time! _

_Don't forget if you have tumblr to follow me at _**_tongue-tiedx _**

_xoxo :) _


End file.
